


【all叉/冬叉】在路上 On the Road

by Rumless



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 59,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumless/pseuds/Rumless
Summary: 巴基视角，垮掉派又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~





	1. 启程

第一章 启程

公路旅行并不是布洛克提议的，当然也不可能是我。我可没那么大的勇气背个包，带五十美金就打算从纽约搭顺风车去洛杉矶。  
靠搭便车从东部到西部去，这简直是天荒夜谈，如果不是知道布洛克没有瘾，也不可能就此放弃酗酒，我差点以为他磕嗨了。  
事实上，就是一时兴起，我们就出发了。至今我都不知道发生了什么，却得站在公路边，负责举着手拦车。为此，布洛克甚至卸掉了我的假肢，他帮我把长衣袖打了个结，说这会让路过的车主同情心泛滥。  
这太疯狂了，我根本不认为会有车停下来，但布洛克乐此不疲，他坐在行李上翘着脚，叼着烟卷吞云吐雾，“你他妈的认真点，兔崽子。”布洛克总叫我兔崽子，不！他叫所有人兔崽子，见人就叫。顺眼不顺眼的都是兔崽子，看在他没踹我屁股的份上，他大概心情还算不错。  
我不觉得有人会停车，毕竟经过的车真的不多。我在那举了快一个钟头，过去四五辆，却没有一辆车愿意停下的。至于那打结的袖口，似乎只能更让那些车主坚定猛踩油门的心。  
直到布洛克准备掏枪出来抢一辆的时候，有辆黑色的皮卡停了下来。车窗摇了下来，问我们去哪。布洛克反问他去哪，那人说了要去俄亥俄，愿意带我们一程。  
我不太想坐那人的车，揪了揪布洛克的衣角，压低声音说那黑发男人看着不像个好人，他眼睛有点奇怪，嘴角甚至有个疤。布洛克不以为然，他自认为也不是什么好人。于是，布洛克把我连带行李塞进了后座，他自己自顾自地上了副驾。  
那个刀疤男叫罗林斯，他说可以叫他杰克。但我才不要那么称呼他，我并不想和他太过于亲近。他自称有个农场，是去俄亥俄采购器械的。但这些我丝毫不关心，我关心的是他对布洛克是否有兴趣。他表示如果我们不赶时间的话，可以在俄亥俄玩几天，等他办完事还能送我们去洛杉矶。布洛克只是笑笑，没有反对也没有表示赞同，我对此表示满意。事实上我并不觉得罗林斯有那么好心，没有谁是不图回报的，他如果不图钱财，那绝对是觊觎布洛克的屁股。即使我还没操到过，但怎么可能会有人不觊觎布洛克的屁股？  
罗林斯绝对操了布洛克，我感觉得到。我只是睡了一觉起来，他们两感情就增进了不少，对视的眼神里都好像能碰出火花一般，他们各自叼着烟，一脸事后的惬意。我坚信那是事后烟。布洛克尤其喜欢事后来支烟。  
哦！天啊！  
我扶着额，越想越难受，甚至觉得一瞬间不会呼吸了。布洛克让罗林斯停车，把我拖出来，这才避免了我吐在罗林斯车上。  
“兔崽子，你他妈的难受就说，把人家车吐脏了，老子可没钱赔。”布洛克边骂骂咧咧，边拍着我的背。等我差点把胃都吐出来的时候，布洛克才给我递了瓶水，让我漱漱口，又塞了颗药片给我。  
哦！难怪我睡了一路！原来是你他妈的给我下了药，好让我再睡过去，这样就能和罗林斯那个混蛋再来一发。我强撑了一段时间，还是不敌药力又睡了过去。等被布洛克唤醒的时候，已经到了一个也不知道地图上找不找得到的小镇。我们准备吃点东西继续上路。随便进了家餐厅，点了薯条和冰淇淋，原因是汉堡太贵，而薯条买一送一。我们还点了可乐，因为那玩意儿可以无限续杯，而啤酒不行。可乐里的冰块很多，稍微能掩盖下没气的事实，但还是改变不了它喝起来像带药味的糖水。  
我问布洛克为什么不点啤酒，他说得省着点花。布洛克开始抱怨给我买的那一大袋李子实在太贵，以至于他没有信心可以靠这五十美金抵达洛杉矶，虽然我一开始就不看好他这个决定，而且出来了半天我已经起了回纽约的念头。  
吃饱喝足，我们继续上路。在车上睡觉并不舒服，我觉得自己落枕了，脖子总是不对劲，不对，是浑身不对劲。但布洛克只顾着和罗林斯聊天，根本不搭理我。  
旅行，并不像布洛克说得那么舒适，我们挤在皮卡里，浑身汗津津的。罗林斯跟我们道歉，因为空调坏了。我们只能各自把窗摇下来，车开起来好歹有点风，但风扑面而来，带着混浊的热气，让人不由自主的浑身难受。我只盼着早点到俄亥俄，早点从这个堪称地狱的皮卡里逃出去，我无法忍受罗林斯盯着布洛克时那色眯眯的眼神。但布洛克不在乎，他甚至大咧咧地伸手去掏罗林斯裤袋里的火机。真他妈的，你也不怕摸到什么不该摸的。  
好在俄亥俄不算远，我们在接近凌晨的时候到达了哥伦布市，我迅速地抱起行李，用最快的速度逃下车。布洛克还是决定付油费给罗林斯，但罗林斯并不准备收，于是布洛克和他道了谢，留了联系方式。  
对此我并不满意，准备趁布洛克休息偷了他的手机，删了罗林斯的电话号码，再放回布洛克的口袋。但，我的计划，在我将手伸进布洛克的口袋就破灭了。  
“兔崽子你想干嘛？”布洛克微微勾起嘴角，抬脚踹了我的屁股。  
遭了，布洛克的心情又不好了……


	2. 灰狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二章 灰狗  
俄亥俄州简是个地狱，我和布洛克都这么认为。毕竟旅游攻略上推荐的去处除了博物馆，就是博物馆，布洛克称这里是伪知识分子的天堂。  
我们在餐馆里续了第五杯可乐，甜度过高的“药水”喝得我都快吐出来了。布洛克终于选定了我们的下个目的地——辛辛那提。他面无表情，埋头往嘴里塞没营养的油炸薯条，让我惊讶的是他甚至都不蘸番茄酱，“丘吉尔说那是美国内陆最美的城市。”  
去他妈的丘吉尔，我们俩都知道那不关什么狗屁美景的事，布洛克觊觎的只可能是辛辛那提的莱茵幽灵酿酒厂，克里斯蒂安·莫尔林生啤的发源地。至于我的意见，向来不那么重要。  
布洛克又研究了一会儿，决定先去代顿，那儿有个空军基地，据说空军博物馆对外开放，布洛克对枪炮以及各种武器装备颇有兴趣，他说生啤可以先放放，等入夜再去喝也不迟。  
既然选定了地点，怎么去就成了首要问题。哥伦布距离代顿不算远，也就不到一小时的车程，在拦不到顺风车的情况下，布洛克果断选了灰狗。但时段好一点的班次得二十五刀，我们两人就得五十刀，这对于我们来说太贵了。布洛克向来精打细算，他并不愿意花这冤枉钱，而下午一点十五分的那班一人只需要九刀。但这也意味着我们俩得在哥伦布挥霍好几个小时。布洛克拒绝去植物园，于是我们的选择只剩亨廷顿公园棒球场。布洛克说那是哥伦布快船队的主场，我问他快船主场不是在洛杉矶吗？布洛克瞄了我一眼，一脸嫌弃，“那是篮球。”之后他也就懒得理我了。  
我们在棒球场外绕了几圈，布洛克不想进去。事实上我们也进不去，里头正在训练。布洛克硬要在门口等着，他说想要件签名球衣，为此他帮我把袖子撸起来露出假肢，去向那些球员要签名。我成功了，球员们纷纷为我签了名，对我的身残志坚称赞有佳，甚至说我的铁胳膊很酷。我道了谢，拿着那有着半支队签名的球衣回到布洛克身边，问他什么时候成了快船球迷。布洛克一脸心满意足，甚至亲了口那球衣，说“现在！”十几分钟后布洛克在纪念品店买了个相框，郑重其事地将球衣放进去，和店员聊了会儿快船队的过往比赛，据我所知，这都是他几分钟前刚谷歌的，现在却装得像个快船队二十年老球迷。然而一到街上布洛克就找了个像样的当铺把那裱进相框里的签名球衣当了。他叼着烟，数着那一叠美金，告诉我他脱粉了，中午请我吃顿好的。饭后布洛克翻出我的伤残证和紫心勋章，在灰狗的购票窗口声泪俱下的哭诉一番，最终他感动了售票员，我们只花了十五刀就坐上了一点十五分的灰狗。布洛克说三刀也是钱，够他晚上多喝点生啤。  
这是我第一次乘灰狗，布洛克叫我不要抱太大的期望，我说有WiFi和电源就行。布洛克“啧”了一声没多说什么。正如布洛克说的那样，灰狗比罗林斯的皮卡糟糕得多，WiFi都不如开的热点稳定，才上来不到五分钟我就浑身不对劲了。我有点想念罗林斯了，但他看布洛克的眼神太色情，我宁愿坐灰狗。  
也许是这一班要价相对较低，因此人多得吓人，以至于开了空调依旧闷热异常，这根本不是人呆的地方。值得庆幸的是我们只需要在灰狗上煎熬一个多小时，但布洛克说操蛋的是我们得呆一个多小时。  
我极度不喜欢灰狗，车上没一个好人。这些混蛋，看到布洛克一上车眼睛都直了。但布洛克不在乎，他脱掉了外套，只穿黑色工背心好露出手臂上骇人的骷髅纹身。我也学着他脱掉了外套，还特意撸起左手袖子好露出那铁胳膊。布洛克轻咳一声，摸了把胡渣，似乎在偷笑。  
旅行，除了社交网络上用以炫耀的照片，根本没有半点令人身心愉悦的地方。我感到前所未有的疲惫，浑身酸痛不说，就连鞋都有几分挤脚了。我渴望睡一觉，但路途颠簸得难以入睡。布洛克倒是没抱怨什么，似乎对灰熊的恶劣环境没什么不满。我翻来覆去半天睡不着，布洛克强塞了颗李子给我，让我乖乖坐好别乱动。我心满意足地啃了一口，然后一脸痛心疾首地还给他了。  
酸，太他妈的酸了。  
布洛克边大骂我浪费食物，边面无表情地把那颗酸掉牙的李子吃了。  
好在我们很快就到站了，我抱起所有行李拉着布洛克一口气冲下车，发誓这辈子再也不坐灰狗了。布洛克耸耸肩，说这由不得我。我灰溜溜地跟在布洛克后边，一路直奔美国空军博物馆。攻略上说是世界上最古老最大的军事航空博物馆，我问布洛克是不是真的，他说他他妈的怎么可能知道。介于这地方可以免费参观，我有点爱上这里了，布洛克也是。他勾起的嘴角明显是在笑，他对洲际导弹很感兴趣。我们跳过了早期飞机和一战，直奔二战馆，因为布洛克对非战备飞机提不起半点兴趣。二战馆有个黑人解说员在为游客讲解，但我觉得那家伙似乎懂的没布洛克多。  
“卧槽！P-63眼镜王蛇！”布洛克扑在栏杆上，看着那红色轰炸机的眼神，像是盯着兔子的猎豹，不等解说员开口，他就已经跟我介绍完了，“二战飞虎队主力战机，装备的武器是M4型机炮，载弹量可达五十八发。在无人机出现之前，美国空军曾经将其中三百架改装成打靶练习机，正因为大量的训练，后来在欧洲战场上才能击中梅塞施密特式战斗机。”那个解说员似乎很惊讶，走过来打了招呼，问布洛克是否也是退伍军人。  
“布洛克·朗姆洛，MC。”布洛克骄傲地秀出了全球鹰与锚的纹身，自证服役过海军陆战队。我也无奈地跟着做了自我介绍，“詹姆斯·巴恩斯，也是MC，布洛克是我队长。”退伍老兵一见面，立马亲切了，他握住了布洛克的手，松开又和我握了手，“山姆·威尔逊，PJ。”看不出来这家伙居然是空军伞降救援队，对此我表示惊讶。山姆笑了笑，伸手敲了敲我的铁胳膊，问我是不是因伤退役。我点了点头，布洛克搭着我的肩，“那可不！这家伙以前可是最佳狙击手，这不断了只手挣了个紫心勋章。”说着，还炫耀似的掏出我的紫心勋章，骄傲得就像那勋章是他自己的一样。  
我们还算聊得来，山姆问我们愿不愿意等他下班，明天是周末可以开车去辛辛那提喝一杯。


	3. 生啤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第三章 生啤  
生啤，没有人不爱生啤。  
“我要立遗嘱把这句话刻在墓碑上，没有人他妈的不爱生啤。”布洛克是这样说的。山姆对此表示赞同。但我不喜欢，我甚至一口也没动，即使山姆屡次强调今晚他请客。布洛克醉了，山姆也是。他们究竟喝了多少扎，我数都数不清。他两醉醺醺地勾肩搭背，互相劝酒，一杯接着一杯，没完没了。  
几个小时前，我们乘山姆的车抵达辛辛那提，布洛克本想直奔酒吧，但山姆说应该先吃点东西垫垫，空胃喝酒伤胃。“你们必须尝尝辛辛那提辣酱，那简直是人间美味。今晚我请客，我知道最棒的餐厅！”我们的晚餐的确是辛辛那提辣酱，但我觉得山姆没见过什么世面。他号称人间美味的玩意儿，不过是底下垫着意面，上头撒上奶酪，甚至还不如布洛克做的肉酱面好吃，只有布洛克的手艺才配得上“人间美味”。但布洛克觉得不错，他说比油炸薯条好多了，他多要了些黑豆和奶酪，用蒜蓉切片面包蘸辣酱吃。我知道他对意面没多大兴趣，即使每次他都给我做奶油培根意面，我吃培根，他吃蘑菇和意面。我也知道他只想快点去酒吧来上几扎生啤。  
不到二十分钟我们就结束了晚餐，直奔酒吧，布洛克得到了他馋了一整天的生啤。山姆说他知道间更好的，但这次我无法鉴定了。毕竟我一口也没喝，也不准备喝。看也知道它喝起来不怎么。不久之前我们还在纽约，布洛克曾哄我喝了一口他在街角便利店买的罐装德国黑啤，苦得我差点没哭出来。  
但布洛克喜欢。  
布洛克对所有能喝的酒感兴趣，无论原料是什么，只要是酒就行。我们在纽约的时候就是这样，布洛克总会想尽一切办法把自己灌醉。他根本不懂什么叫小酌一杯，他只为买醉而喝酒，就像他只为性爱而疯狂。我发现这很奇怪，喝醉的人根本不知道自己喝醉了。布洛克已经说了最起码六遍他在海军陆战队的光荣事迹——他在浴室里把一个摸他屁股的军官揍得哭着喊爹地。我不知道是否有夸张的成分，毕竟喝醉之后大多数人的首要任务就是胡诌八扯，而且那时候我还没参军。但山姆乐此不疲地听了六遍，每一次都像第一次听到那样开怀大笑。他们碰杯，勾肩搭背，仰头饮尽那些苦涩的液体。雪白的泡沫濡湿了布洛克的胡渣，我突然有点想尝尝，不，不是生啤，就尝尝明黄色液体上的那些泡沫，最好……最好是布洛克胡渣上的那片。  
可惜的是我并没有尝到，因为布洛克伸出那殷红的舌头舔掉了那片泡沫，他又抿了一口生啤，胡渣上又添了片新的。他叼上了颗烟，吧台里的女侍者从胸口的口袋里掏出火机帮他点上，布洛克勾起嘴角，将小费塞进那女人的乳沟里。  
布洛克喝多了，他得离开这。这里人太多了，盯着他的人也太多了。每多喝一口，他的脸颊就更绯红一些，金棕色的眸子也更动人一些，天啊！我得带他离开这。但这由不得我。我和山姆把他扶到街上，他吐得一塌糊涂。我有点不敢想象晚餐究竟吃了什么，生怕连午餐一起吐出来。他扶着电线杆，山姆大笑着拍着他的背，“你就只能喝这么点吗，哥们！你醉了吗？可别丢了MC的脸。”这是酒鬼们劝酒的惯用手法，但布洛克还是被刺激到了。他甩开我，摇摇晃晃得像个醉汉，不，他现在确实是个醉汉。  
“老子没醉，去你妈的，老子没醉。”  
他们勾肩搭背地走在街上，走进另一家酒吧，开始新一轮的买醉。  
这一回我放下了我的坚持，喝了第一口生啤，尝起来就那样，该苦的还是苦，根本没有布洛克所说的那么美味，我发誓不会尝第二口。但布洛克大笑着，“你会的，小吉米，爹地赌十美金，你会尝第二口的。”说着他凑了上来，嘴对嘴灌了一口给我，就像上次灌了我一口二手烟一样。我呛到了，咳得几乎把肺给吐出来。我听到山姆在大笑，布洛克也在大笑，他说我像个情窦初开的小处男，“你操爹地的时候，可不是这样的。”  
什么？  
我的脑子嗡嗡直响，身体不听使唤。我操过布洛克？我……有吗？我甚至没来得及怀疑这句话的真实性，即使醉汉的话没有多少可信度。我感到困惑，感到前所未有的迷茫，我是不是忘记了点什么？我渴望来点什么东西让自己好受一些。最好是喝的。苦涩，但足够让你忘记那么一会儿自己是谁和这不知怎么了的操蛋生活。我渴望尝试点新鲜的，比如喝醉。  
我举起酒杯，学着布洛克的样子，仰头一饮而尽。布洛克大笑着，拍着我的背，“好孩子。”他说。  
正如布洛克所说，生啤还算不赖。我要了第二杯。  
我爱生啤。


	4. 宿醉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第四章 宿醉  
酒不是什么好东西。  
这个想法一般出现在宿醉醒来的那一刻，似乎前一晚的颓废和堕落都不复存在，一觉醒来你会发现什么都没有改变，甚至只能让你觉得更糟。没有什么变好，也许也没有变差。谁知道呢！醉到不省人事，的确让人感到解脱，即使转瞬即逝，如手中遗漏的沙粒，无论如何都握不住。但，有时人们就是想要这一时的解脱，求一个得过且过。这就是为什么人们明知道酒不是好东西，却无法停止爱它。  
这大概也是布洛克嗜酒如命的原因吧！  
醉了就可以大大咧咧地倒在地上，歪在随便哪里，睡到把自己饿醒或是被承受不了更多尿液的膀胱憋醒，艰难地挣扎起来继续面对操蛋的人生。  
对，操蛋的人生。  
现在，我也得面对我的。醒来就证明我不想面对也得面对。在战争中断了只手，生活几乎不能自理，为安装假肢贷的款简直是个我到死都还不完的天文数字，而且我昨天刚知道自己可能还失忆了……哦！去他妈的！去他妈的操蛋人生。  
第一次醒来的时候，我半个人都搭在山姆身上，而布洛克自己却心安理得地占了大半边的床，一点关爱残障人士的准备也没有。不用想都知道布洛克绝对是嫌挤把我丢过去的。我翻了个身，让自己远离山姆，滚进布洛克怀里。  
我的头有些痛，以至于没时间考虑为什么我们三躺在同一张床上。而且这里看起来像情侣套房。山姆不该在这。但我没心情把山姆丢出去，毕竟布洛克这次也没有推开我，反而翻身把我揽进怀里。我不想破坏这一刻，即使布洛克闻起来不太好。真的，劣质香烟夹杂着隔夜的酒气，怎么样都不能算好闻。事实上宿醉的人闻起来都不太好。但我不嫌弃布洛克，毕竟我闻起来也一样糟糕得找不到用什么词形容。只有到了这时候我才会为自己没上大学去参军感到惋惜。好吧，如果我有好好读高中的话，也不至于考不上大学，但不参军我又遇不到布洛克。人生就是他妈的如此令人纠结。  
等我再次醒来，山姆已经离开了。留了张字条说房间续到了明天中午。对于到辛辛那提还没花一毛钱，我有几分不安，但布洛克乐得其所，他给山姆发了短信道谢，还说下次来纽约再一起喝酒。  
我和布洛克一致决定要荒废一天，毕竟我们的旅程也不急于一时，洛杉矶又不会跑，让它等着吧！  
宿醉夺走了我所有的力气，如果不是被饿醒，我今天可能都不准备下地。和布洛克一起洗了个澡，叫了客房服务换了床单，再次窝回床上分享十二寸的外卖披萨。  
布洛克的头发难得没抹上发胶，这让他乖顺不少，似乎整个人都柔软了。布洛克拿我当靠背，拿朗姆酒配披萨。多好呀，我试着用铁胳膊把布洛克揽进怀里，他没有拒绝，甚至在我怀里找了更舒服的坐姿，点上颗烟。我脑海里突然有了个早已被滥用的词——岁月静好。虽然我可能并不明白这个词的真正含义，但能想到的也只有这个。  
我倒在床上，望着斑驳掉漆的天花板感到前所未有的迷茫。这让我莫名地想到那压断我左手小臂的巨石，其实那一刻我并没有感到害怕，因为手早已没了知觉。布洛克为了救我出来，一点一点用匕首割断了我的小臂。送往军区医院还是太迟了，伤口发炎，于是我又失去了大臂。这没什么，多一截少一截都一样，除了假肢的费用，其他的并没什么不同。  
疼痛让我惊醒过来，一偏头看到的只是空荡荡的袖口。我无声地叹息，缺一只手就缺一只手吧，什么都不缺的时候也不见得不迷茫！我像过去任何时候一样迷茫到不知所措。因为迷茫而呆在教室无心听课，因为迷茫而随大流参了军，因为迷茫而跟着布洛克开始公路旅行。  
我的左手很疼，即使它早已不复存在，该死的伤口也早已愈合。布洛克喂我吃了点什么白色的药片，这才感到好一些，躺在床上一动不动地继续望着天花板发呆。每当这时候我总会想起当年和弟兄们窝在战壕里讨论着退伍回家之后要做些什么。有人说想要个农场。有人说想和女友结婚。有人说别缺胳膊断腿就行。那时候只有布洛克最务实，他叼着烟说想要一瓶朗姆酒。所有人都嘲笑他，即使他是我们队长。但这大概也是最讽刺得地方吧……想要农场的死在了战场上，想结婚的女友跟人跑了，想不落残疾的最终还是断了只手，到头来只有布洛克得到了他的朗姆酒。布洛克对此没什么看法，只是一口接着一口地喝着。对于解决宿醉的后遗症，他选择进入新一轮的买醉。  
“布洛克，我真的操过你吗？”我问。  
布洛克说是。  
“那我为什么忘记了？”我又问。  
布洛克喝得差不多了，说话都有点大舌头，“兔崽子，你只是脑子秀逗了。会想起来的。”  
“布洛克……”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么要照顾我？”  
“因为老子割了你的手。”  
“你值得更好的生活。”  
布洛克愣了两秒，他把烟头丢进已经半满的烟灰缸，又重新点上一支新的，“听着兔崽子，我们这种人……哪来的狗屁生活，他妈的不过是苟活。（We don't have life, we just survive.）”  
我似懂非懂地点了点头，问道，“布洛克，我现在能操你吗？”  
布洛克“噗呲”一声笑了出来，勾起的嘴角带着一丝痞意，“如果你勃得起来的话。”  
我一时间没反应过来，偷偷去洗手间撸了一把，小兄弟真的一点反应都没有。我坐在马桶上，感到我的迷茫一点一点地升级成深深的绝望……


	5. 荒废

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第五章 荒废  
辛辛那提是个好地方，除了辣酱什么都好。  
我莫名地开始赞同丘吉尔说的，这地方真美。但布洛克对此嗤之以鼻，他眼里只有生啤。他喝得醉醺醺地说道，“呵！这里他妈的还没曼哈顿岛的森林好看！”曼哈顿岛有森林？我问。布洛克抬眼瞄了我一眼，神情像看弱智，他从牛仔裤兜里翻出那些皱巴巴的钞票，把所有的零钱都丢给我，正好二十四美金不多也不少，他倒在床上，神情傲慢，命令我去买下曼哈顿岛。  
他简直疯了。  
那时的我完全不能理解布洛克，我真的以为他只是喝多了发酒疯。直到在旅途中遇到史蒂夫，一个正在采风的画家，他微笑地告诉我，1926年荷兰人彼得·米纽伊特的确用二十四美金和印第安人买下了曼哈顿岛。而在那之前，曼哈顿岛的确是一片森林。我这才明白，即使是喝醉的布洛克依旧不忘了取笑我。当然，那是后话，暂且不提。  
我和布洛克决定在这地方荒废几天，还是那句话，洛杉矶不会跑，让它等着吧！  
旅途的风景各有不同，但所谓的荒废到哪里都一样。我和布洛克一起瘫在房间里，靠外卖为生，连生啤和李子都让人捎回来，似乎舟车劳顿得让我们无力面对漫漫长路，只有休息够了才能鼓起勇气离开床。但我和布洛克心里都清楚，这不过是我们开始公路旅行的第四天，却漫长得像过了四个月，甚至四年。旅行太痛苦了。这才第四天布洛克的推特就已经看不出半点愉悦了，他发了句“操蛋的辛辛那提”，罗林斯回复说“太他妈的对了”，操！我他妈的也一点都不愉悦了。罗林斯那个王八蛋为什么就是阴魂不散？像山姆一样没存在感的自己消失不好吗？但这并没有困扰我太久，布洛克用一颗李子堵住了我的嘴。 甜的，好吃。顾着吃也就忘了那些烦人的罗林斯们。  
布洛克每天喂我两到三次药片，我不知道那是什么，但它会让我感到好一些，至少吃了那玩意儿不会感到不存在的左手疼，也不会半夜大汗淋漓的惊醒了。  
到了在辛辛那提呆的第三天，布洛克退了房，让我跟着他去大街上逛了一圈。我两的午餐恢复了油炸薯条，我觉得这大概意味着我们要上路了。我本来是拒绝可乐的，它没气之后喝起来像药水。但能续杯的黑咖啡也没好到哪里去，我的选择不多，在苦的和甜的中，我还是选了好歹还是甜的可乐。快速解决了午饭的布洛克清点了一遍剩下的钱，让服务员给他续杯咖啡，就开始用手机搜旅游攻略。他问我想不想去密西西比。我考虑了一下我因此丧命的可能性，回答说“都行，你去哪我去哪。”我觉得这个是最为完美的答案，但布洛克对这个不感冒，他“啧”了一声，默默点了颗烟。  
顺风车并不是那么好搭的，毕竟现如今的美利坚冷漠得让人心寒，几乎没有人愿意停下来。而唯一一个停下的家伙问布洛克一晚上多少钱，被布洛克从车上拖下来揍得鼻青脸肿。之后就再也没人敢停车了。说句实话，要我，我也不敢停下。  
在吃第二顿油炸薯条的时候，布洛克一时兴起想搞辆车，但考虑到油费不便宜，不到二十分钟他就放弃了。我们无处可去，布洛克抱怨房费太贵，要带着我去火车站过夜。布洛克睡觉我守夜，这不公平，但我没有抱怨，因为我得防止哪个不长眼的对熟睡中的布洛克下手，即使成功的几率几乎为零，不被他一根根掰断手指都算好的了。但就是在这种操蛋的时候，我们遇到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。他大概在等某班火车，我不知道，他坐在我们斜对面，几个小时一直时不时地偷瞄我们这里，一个劲地在本子上涂涂写写。我越来越觉得哪里不太对，用最快的速度冲过去抢了他的画册，让他完全措手不及。  
啊哈！人赃并获！  
画册里用铅笔画着枕着手背睡得安稳的布洛克，就像拍了张黑白照片一样。布洛克的每一根胡渣都清晰可见，细致得就连额前脱离发胶禁锢的发丝都画了出来，还有布洛克那因为侧着身凹陷的腰线，多么漂亮的弧度，哦！布洛克！不对！这个看起来道貌岸然的金发混蛋居然敢视奸布洛克！我二话不说赏了他两击铁拳，把这天杀的混蛋揍成熊猫眼。当然，用的是左手，那个实实在在的铁拳头。对此我不后悔，但也因为我的冲动，我付出了惨痛的代价——布洛克被打斗声惊醒，他把我们俩拉开，听完前因后果后，他跟史蒂夫一遍一遍地道歉，帮史蒂夫检查伤口，甚至花钱买了个墨镜让史蒂夫遮遮淤青的眼圈。最过分的是布洛克居然邀请他一起旅行。好了，我和布洛克之间多了个金灿灿的“电灯泡”。  
好在史蒂夫是个老好人，他并不怪我揍了他，甚至给我买了赛百味道歉，虽然看起来好像是我该向他道歉。这就是他比罗林斯可爱的地方，以至于我愿意称他“史蒂夫”而不是“罗杰斯”。  
“是我冒犯了。偷偷画别人看起来是挺让人毛骨悚然的，我很抱歉。”史蒂夫摸着自己后脑勺，一脸歉意。事实上布洛克对此并不在意，他甚至夸史蒂夫画得好，并向他预定一张画像，史蒂夫也答应了。于是，史蒂夫加入了我们，他刚好也要去密西西比，我们就此结伴同行。


	6. 画册

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第六章 画册

乘火车从辛辛那提去密西西比首府杰克逊得十多个小时，对于我来说简直是煎熬。  
事实上火车并不舒服，即使是软卧。我们三人包了一节车厢，但状况并没有变好，伙食实在太差了。好在上车前布洛克给我买了一袋李子，史蒂夫也采购了不少食物。介于史蒂夫拿白土司当橡皮，布洛克就只能拿了长面包切成几段往里边夹生菜、酸黄瓜、番茄还有火腿片，他说这是三明治，我反驳说是潜艇堡。“管他妈的叫什么，能吃就行！”没有沙拉酱，潜艇堡吃起来有点奇怪。但布洛克不觉得，就连史蒂夫都说可以接受。布洛克向来对吃的没有太大的讲究，当兵那会儿罐头配压缩饼干他都能吃得津津有味。毕竟布洛克就是那么简单的一个人，吃饭就为了果腹，喝酒就为了买醉，没有夹杂其他目的的可能。  
但现在我觉得他有。他坐在靠窗的位置，指尖夹着支没点上的烟，支着头看着窗外故作文艺，搞得好像他有多想要一张画像一样。是史蒂夫让他摆这个姿势的，布洛克答应做史蒂夫的模特。真他妈的！好好的画什么肖像！这要是在我的家乡罗马里亚，绝对会被盖上小资产阶级情调的戳。  
史蒂夫沉迷画画，边聊天都能边画出点什么，他说那是速写，我并不太懂，他也没做太多的解释。布洛克也不懂，即使他是意大利人，也不代表他有什么文艺复兴时期的浪漫情调。史蒂夫笑了，他说文艺复兴和浪漫主义是完全不同的东西，它们之间甚至差了几百年。我感到头疼，但布洛克却难得让史蒂夫多说一点，搞得好像他骨子里是个捧着诗集消磨午后时光的讲究人。好在史蒂夫是个极会看眼色的人，他看出了我不太喜欢这个话题，问起了关于当兵的事。“你们俩都是退伍军人？”史蒂夫似乎对这个很感兴趣，“我本来也想去当兵的，但那会儿我身子不太好，体检没过。”  
布洛克非常惋惜，甚至还说史蒂夫应该庆幸没落他手上。我对此表示认同，现在的布洛克，和一年前的那个根本是两个人。那时候的布洛克凶得要死，天天只知道罚我做俯卧撑和跑圈，还似乎只针对我一个人。  
“挺好，我想去还没得去呢！”史蒂夫笑了笑，说话间他又完成了一幅画，就是布洛克望着窗外的那张。说句实话，他画得真的很不错，虽然线条凌乱，但那神情看起来的确是布洛克，连那带着痞气的嘴角都惟妙惟俏。  
我讨来了那本画册，短短几小时史蒂夫就画了不少，全是布洛克。有侧颜，有随便歪在哪打盹，也有指尖夹着烟的……我又翻了几页，映入眼帘的是双用彩铅描绘的金棕色眸子，就连眼底的笑意都跃然纸上。  
画得真好！  
布洛克也表示赞同，他叼着烟，直勾勾地盯着史蒂夫，问道，“你会画人体吗？大卫什么的？”史蒂夫似乎愣了一下回答说那是基本功。布洛克微微挑眉勾起嘴角，他说，“兔崽子，你去餐车那给爹地端杯咖啡回来。”我虽然莫名其妙，但还是不能不去。违背布洛克的后果我想都不敢想。走到一半我就意识到不对，究竟为什么要把我支走？临走前布洛克那句话他妈的是什么意思？  
操！  
我突然意识到布洛克准备和史蒂夫在车厢里来上一发，难以抑制地感到失落，但我也不忍心怪布洛克，他是个男人，而我腿间这玩意儿不争气。那天之后，我试过很多次，都没能让这不争气的玩意儿起反应。布洛克不会爱我了。布洛克这辈子都不会爱我了！左手一时没控制好力道，捏碎了手中装着热咖啡的一次性纸杯，好在是假肢并不觉得烫，随手抓两张纸巾擦擦也就是了。心烦意乱地在车厢里逛了几圈才回去，布洛克叼着烟坐在我离开时坐的位置，只是脱掉了上衣任由史蒂夫“视奸”，而史蒂夫红着脸，一副小媳妇样，仍在假惺惺地画画。布洛克显然已经忘了咖啡的事，看我进来也只是瞄了一眼，没多说什么。  
我讨厌看布洛克抽烟，倒不是因为烟味不好闻，而是他特别喜欢事后来支烟，以至于每次看到他抽烟，我都会忍不住想他曾经和谁翻云覆雨过。我心里有个名单，就跟“艾莉亚·史塔克的名单”一样，我在睡前念上一遍，期待哪天能把他们杀光。就在不久前，史蒂夫染指了布洛克。我甚至真的开始考虑着是不是把史蒂夫也放上去。一想到这个我就觉得浑身难受，史蒂夫会不会也享受揪布洛克的头发，掐他的脖颈，逼他在窒息中达到高潮……天！史蒂夫·罗杰斯！我想杀了他。但我也知道这不是办法，而想要永绝后患唯一的选择就是杀掉布洛克，毕竟想泡到他可不能靠我腿间这不争气的玩意儿！但这不是办法……  
这不是办法。


	7. 煎熬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第七章 煎熬  
明明才十几个小时车程，我却比在罗林斯车上还要来得煎熬。至少在罗林斯那破皮卡上，我不需要和他面对面，而且罗林斯他妈的有一只是假眼。我厌恶盯着史蒂夫那双眼睛的感觉，但我又不得不这么做。火车车厢里太小，你再怎么移开视线，也会冷不丁的对视。  
你根本无法想象，那种带着纯真的天蓝，婴儿般的简单纯粹，蓝色里还夹着一点点的绿，假如他笑起来那绿还一点一点地加深。我曾经以为只有婴儿会拥有那样的瞳色。史蒂夫被保护得太好了，即使他说他来自布鲁克林。是的，这些都是布洛克的说法，他正换着法子和史蒂夫调情。事实上布洛克一直故意装着英语不好，每个单词都夹杂着点意大利语的调调，搞得好像他自己不是二代移民，不是从小在美利坚长大一样。但他那么说话真的很性感。  
要知道除了说话，布洛克整个人都无比性感，尤其是那双眼睛，即使不提那淡金的瞳色，那带着南欧风情的深陷的眼窝，都令我着迷。布洛克长得太好了，我无法用过多的语言形容。他属于那种乍一看似乎特别糙，但奇妙的是他往吧台一坐，点上一杯龙舌兰，酒都没来得及上就会有不长眼的家伙过来搭讪。他的烟瘾极大，说没几句就能抽完一支，无处安放的烟灰戳进我的铁手掌心。一盒烟在他的裤兜里撑不过一天，但空烟盒只要进了垃圾桶，他就会添一盒新的，像是最为简单的新陈代谢，总是需要新旧交替，而布洛克得确保每个细胞都泡在尼古丁里。烟对于布洛克的生存必不可少。  
而另一样布洛克身边不可或缺的就是酒，什么都好，品牌、种类、口感对他来说没什么差别，他说能喝醉的就是好东西。一切仅凭心情，今天想喝什么就点什么。遇上对眼的，请他喝螺丝起子都行。有一次他喝得太多了，以至于在房间里吐了血。昏迷前最后一句话是让我保证他不会被看光。可惜的是，我不能保证。天知道他为什么喝多了会把自己扒光？好在布洛克并没死于酗酒，到了医院的他抱着吊瓶，跟我说他没醉，“再来一杯，兔崽子，再来一杯！”他在医院躺了一天，第二天就生龙活虎了。修养了一周之后，他开启了新的买醉之旅。  
事实上我不太喜欢回忆，因为在大多数的回忆里，我还是有左手的。布洛克说人的回忆总会曲解点什么，这不可否认，但恰恰是这些看起美满的回忆让我痛苦。那是最致命的煎熬，但恰恰又要不了我的命。  
我不太舒服。  
全身难受，冷汗直冒，左手一阵阵地刺痛感，让我近乎疯狂。这很难熬，但几乎每天我都得经历，也许总有一天会习惯吧！但，可惜的是不是今天，不是现在。我很痛苦，不存在的左手对我来说是种折磨，但我已经没有砍掉它的必要了。布洛克发现了我的状况，他让史蒂夫去餐车那讨杯热水。  
哈！连支人走的借口都一样，只不过把咖啡换成了热水。布洛克想趁着史蒂夫离开喂我吃那白色的药片，但我的嘴太干，根本咽不下去。布洛克叹了口气，卸掉了我的钢铁假肢。他从身后抱着我，亲吻我的后颈，拉着我的右手去够那已经愈合的截面，“它不在了，巴基。”  
我当然知道我的左手不在了，但疼痛还在。  
这不合逻辑，但事实如此。伤口已经愈合，但不代表这不会痛。  
“别离开我，布洛克。”  
“兔崽子，爹地哪也不去。”  
每次疼痛发作，布洛克都会让我去摸摸那个截面，已经愈合的残肢很是敏感，我能感觉到指尖的热度，但那感觉很奇怪，像穿透皮肤去抚摸肩周处一个不存在的平面一样。我觉得不真实。但那恰恰就是事实。我的左手不在了。我就这么倚在布洛克怀里，我享受这个时刻，期待这一刻能越久越好。布洛克也没闲着，他抚摸着我的胸腹一路向下，探入我的内裤，抚上我那蜷缩着的下体，它并没有起反应，但布洛克很耐心地继续着手上的动作。  
“我是不是痿了。”  
“没有，趁着金发妞没回来，咱们可以来一发口活。”  
我都还没反应过来，布洛克就凑过来，伸出舌头撬开我的唇齿和我交换了一吻。我觉得自己几乎是僵硬的，但布洛克极为勾人，我准确的感觉到已经硬起来的下体蹭到了牛仔裤那粗糙的布料上，硬得发疼。布洛克依旧保持着那个带着痞意的笑容，他松开了我，让我背后垫着枕头，他自己附身含住了我那个好容易才起反应的玩意儿。布洛克让我数秒，他赌十美金我撑不过十秒。事实如此，在我坚持到“九”的时候，布洛克突然双颊收紧一吸，我就缴械投降了。  
“挺好，比金发妞争气。”布洛克把那白浊的液体吐在纸巾里，随手丢进了垃圾桶。我期待能再和布洛克来点什么，但史蒂夫回来得太快了。让我感到无比诧异的是，他还真傻不愣登地端了杯热水回来。  
史蒂夫看着布洛克喂我吃药，他坐在对面床铺，盯着我的断肢，沉默了半晌才开了口，“杜冷丁不是办法。”  
杜冷丁？那不是毒品吗？布洛克不是最讨厌看人吸毒的吗？  
这是我第一次意识到布洛克在喂我吃什么，我扭过头期待布洛克反驳说那不是杜冷丁只是维生素片或者钙片什么的，但他没有。他只是笑了笑，既没有肯定，也没有否定，仿佛是在为我保留颜面避而不谈。  
煎熬，我从没有感觉如此煎熬。史蒂夫的蓝眼睛里泛起了一丝丝绿，一副随时都要哭出来的模样，他似乎在可怜我。他那纯洁的小脑瓜里大概堆满了各式各样的同情语句，哦！瞧啊！这个可怜虫，打仗丢了只手，现在得靠止痛药过活……  
可恶！布洛克可能真的不会爱我了……


	8. 钙片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第八章 钙片  
临下车前，史蒂夫就着杯已经放凉多时的开水吃了粒长条状的白色药片。吞咽结束，史蒂夫似乎发现了我在盯着他，他微微一笑，和善得像个美国甜心，“这是钙片。”  
钙片就钙片吧！谁管你那么多！  
我们总算抵达了密西西比，但史蒂夫依然阴魂不散地跟着，一点都没有当了十几个小时电灯泡的自觉。为了安抚我的情绪，布洛克特意给我买了包蛋卷，草莓味的。我用左手食指和中指夹着草莓蛋卷，就像在抽一根上好的古巴雪茄。布洛克说过，好的雪茄像是根阴茎，软硬适中。我一口接着一口，一根接着一根，就像布洛克抽烟那样，那叫一个爽快。我很快吃完了，把塑料盒丢进垃圾桶，揪了揪布洛克的衣角，顺手把饼干屑蹭在他衣服上，“还要。”  
布洛克叼上了最后一支烟，把空烟盒也丢进垃圾桶，他揪着我的耳朵，骂了几句，但还是找了家便利店让我自己去挑零食。毕竟他也得补充点烟。正如我之前说过的那样，他得确保每个细胞都泡在尼古丁里。没有尼古丁，布洛克·朗姆洛就是不完整的。史蒂夫也去隔壁的赛百味给我买了热狗，我觉得他想缓和跟我的关系。  
一句话：不可能！  
想跟我和布洛克玩3p？想都别想！  
史蒂夫说他来密西西比的目的是艺术，他说了许多个画家的名字和作品，听得我一头雾水，一个也不认识。我不喜欢艺术馆什么的，毕竟我一向不喜欢学校的美术课，那一般是用来逃课的。而且美术馆里边禁带食品。布洛克以前也不喜欢，但今天出乎意料的和史蒂夫聊得很来。  
布洛克叼着烟，操着那口带着意大利口音的英语，装得自己像个在艺术上有二十年造诣的老艺术家，也不知道啥时候偷偷谷歌的，这么大段简介背下来也得不少时间吧！据我所知，这么多年布洛克唯一提起过的所谓的艺术家也就只有科尔比·凯勒——自称是“大艺术家”的成人电影影星。布洛克的电脑里就存了他不少片子。事实上我偷删掉了布洛克桌面上那个明显的GV文件里的不少片子，但我没有翻了醋罐子去删那个科尔比的，因为毕竟没有他，我可能还操不到布洛克。  
卧槽！  
我在静到不可思议地艺术馆里喊出声，不少人猛地转头看我。为了缓解尴尬，我揪了揪布洛克的衣角，随手指了一幅画，“我要这个。”我甚至不知道那是谁的大作，毕竟我也没注意看那画长什么样。  
布洛克差点没喷出去，他边和人群解释“孩子脑子坏了”，边想把我拖走。为了陪他把戏演足，我只能死命抱着柱子不走，最后还是史蒂夫心软了，答应画一副一模一样的送给我。  
嗨呀！心情真好！当然，并不是因为画。谁稀罕史蒂夫的画作。而是我想起了和布洛克的第一次……  
其实也不算太久，大概两三年前吧。那时候我的左手还没丢，还自视是“布鲁克林小王子”，趁着探亲假溜回纽约泡吧，期待来个一夜情。布洛克也是。军队其实是有探亲假的，于是为了假期，布洛克丧心病狂地在亲属那栏写上了我的名字。那时候我和他甚至还没发生过关系。我两好死不死进了同一个酒吧。看到自己的队长，我一瞬间什么泡吧的心情都没有了。说起来丢人，那时候的我非常怕他。事实上，队里没一个人不怕他。但酒是个好东西，我灌了两杯伏特加，壮了胆才敢上去搭讪。好在当晚布洛克可能也没什么选择的余地，酒过三巡，他问我愿不愿意来一发。  
我们俩去了酒吧的卫生间，但为了避免沾到什么不该沾的，我们还是从格林威治村的小酒吧出来，去了布洛克开的房间。布洛克坚持要先洗个澡，我只能抱着他的电脑想找部电影打发时间。但宾馆里没有网，而布洛克的电脑里只有成人电影。我并没有什么选择的余地。随手点开一部，进度条走了一半，证明布洛克还真看了，只是还没看完。我估摸了一下布洛克洗澡的时间，紧接着把进度条拉到最前边，钙片这种东西谁在乎剧情，我跳过了前边长达十分钟的自我介绍和谈话，我对这个没兴趣。毕竟对于一部钙片来说，尺寸和持久力才是重点。我不太喜欢屏幕上的这两人。居于上位的这人胡子拉碴，头发像个流浪汉；而挨操的这个一看就骚气，却练了一身漂亮的肌肉。那时候的我没意识到，现在的我和布洛克如果做爱可能差不多也是这幅德行。  
钙片的具体内容我不太记得了，这玩意儿大多八九不离十，反正布洛克不知道什么时候洗完澡回来，他发现了我在看什么，却也没多说什么。他像那部钙片里那样，站在我对面，边舔着嘴唇，边直视我的眼睛自慰……  
我还没来得及想起来后边重头戏的部分，史蒂夫的声音就打断了我的思绪，这不太令人愉快，毕竟打断人的性事总是不太好。  
即便是回忆。


	9. 笔记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第九章 笔记  
说来惭愧，我真正开始写东西还是史蒂夫建议的。  
那是在新奥尔良，据说是什么爵士乐的发源地。我们抵达那的时候，天色已经昏暗了，我嚷嚷着饿，但布洛克却只想来一杯。介于酒吧的食物还算可以，反正油炸薯条到哪了都差不了多少，我还是做出了让步。  
最终史蒂夫还是挑了间演奏爵士乐的酒吧以满足布洛克的买醉需求。史蒂夫总是这样，尽量满足每个人的需求，不让任何人受到冷落。  
从杰克逊沿着密西西比河一路向南到新奥尔良，如此浪漫的行程，一看就知道不是布洛克的决定。当然，也不是我的。布洛克和我都不是那种花前月下吟诗作对的人。但史蒂夫是。他说总要有个人负责浪漫。  
“其实以前是你负责这些的。”趁着史蒂夫去吧台点下一轮的酒，布洛克悄悄告诉我，“你只是脑子坏掉了。”但换句话说，送布洛克红玫瑰什么的确实是有那么点奇怪，还有被丢一脸的风险，也不知道我以前有没有被丢过。这样想想倒不如买盒套来得合算。  
我们坐在酒吧靠窗的位置，舞台上的驻唱歌手唱着《哈勒姆游行》，布洛克喝着他的龙舌兰，我捧着一本不大的笔记本在上头涂涂写写。这是我用来记录下发生了什么的本子。脑子不好使，总得靠点什么辅助一下。  
史蒂夫说我这特别的“艾伦·金斯堡”，如果指尖再夹支烟就更好了。我不需要知道金斯堡是谁，心里都清楚，这算是谬赞了。我可不是什么大诗人，我记下来的东西甚至不能说是故事，只是零碎的几个单词，有的甚至不是单词，没有语法可言，只是词和词的拼凑。史蒂夫微微一笑，他解释说这算意识流。艺术这种东西，有时候不需要什么理由，有时候“怪诞”也是种艺术。文学和绘画都一样，不需要理由，一切由心。他甚至背了几句金斯堡的诗句，布洛克说这是什么狗屁，史蒂夫笑了，说金斯堡的诗句确实像件凌乱的衬衫，“第一个想法，最好的想法。这是垮掉派所坚信的，所以他们都喜欢即兴演唱的爵士乐。”  
我并没有听懂，布洛克却哈哈大笑，说他脑海里第一个词永远会是“Fuck”。史蒂夫并不领情，一脸严肃地让布洛克注意言辞。这下我也被逗乐了，我和布洛克彻底笑成一团。  
即使有了这个插曲，还是没有让史蒂夫就此放弃让我写点东西的念头，他一遍一遍地跟我解释，艺术没有高低贵贱之分，好与坏仅凭是否喜欢。但我觉得自己写不出什么好东西，一直推托，但史蒂夫仍然坚持。他实在倔得可怕。不是我说，我怀疑光是劝我“写作”这事，他能坚持说上一整天，喋喋不休。如果不是因为那张漂亮的皮相，我怀疑布洛克得揍他。  
但现在的布洛克乐得看戏，他用撒了盐的油炸薯条配啤酒，看我和史蒂夫纠缠，布洛克似乎心情很好，他自顾自地点上一支烟，开始新一轮的吞云吐雾。他总是这样，随时得确保不会有任何一个细胞被尼古丁冷落了。  
史蒂夫仍然不放弃劝说，而我大概是真的被史蒂夫说烦了，放弃似的翻开笔记本，在乱涂乱画中找到了空白的一页，顿了半天都没下笔。史蒂夫鼓励我，“第一个想法，最好的想法。”我看了看他，又看了看布洛克，最终写下一句——  
我讨厌史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
史蒂夫似乎对此始料未及，他愣了好一会儿，问我为什么？我没有回答，毫不犹豫地写下第二句——  
因为他操了布洛克。  
史蒂夫的脸刷的一下红了，支支吾吾半天也说不出半句话。布洛克皱着眉一脸莫名其妙，他一时间难以理解史蒂夫怎么就突然哑巴了？为了一探究竟，布洛克一把夺过我的笔记本，瞄了一眼上面的语句，看完就彻底绷不住了。他笑得差点没从椅子上滚到地上。  
这就是我开始“写作”的原因，不为了什么，就为了让史蒂夫闭嘴。事实证明效果颇佳。接下去的几个小时，史蒂夫沉默了，他就着昏暗的灯光画布洛克，我继续涂涂写写，只有布洛克来酒吧的目的比谁都纯粹，他只是一如既往地买醉，让酒精尽它应尽的义务。  
我曾经无数次想过自己会被布洛克带坏，但没想到这么快。几天前我学会了喝酒，今天布洛克就给我塞了根烟，美名其曰：史蒂夫说的。“来吧，学学人家艾伦·金斯堡。”布洛克怂恿我把烟叼上，他甚至亲自为我点了。抽香烟和抽雪茄不同。抽雪茄只需要含进嘴里，转上个圈就可以呼出来了。但香烟就不一样了，用布洛克的话说，不进到肺里就不算会抽烟。我并没有学会，反而呛到了。布洛克笑了，他拍了拍我的背，说没事慢慢来。他抢走了我的烟，自己叼上了，“下次爹地好好教你。”  
好吧，我很期待。


	10. 学坏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十章 学坏  
我最终还是被布洛克教坏了。我学会了抽烟，在第二次碰它的时候。布洛克很高兴，他亲了我一大口，叫我“乖孩子”。我们就着月光，倚在阳台栏杆上分享一支烟。  
先是喝酒，现在是抽烟，我问他在不久的将来会不会带我去纹身。布洛克“噗呲”一声笑了出来，“太贵了，让史蒂夫在你假肢上画一个？”第二天，我的机械臂上多了颗红色的星星，对此我并不满意，好在史蒂夫保证不会掉色。  
我确信今天是我和布洛克开始旅行以来最为愉快的一天，我们终于要摆脱史蒂夫啦！他准备在新奥尔良多待几天，而我们在阳台抽烟的时候突然决定继续旅行。  
事实上我对新奥尔良的印象并不好，这地方不仅浪得虚名，甚至连烤翅都没有，搞得KFC简直是个笑话。但不得不说碳烤牡蛎还算不错，连壳烤再淋上黄油、大蒜和奶酪，简直不能再好吃了。布洛克只吃了一个就把他的份给了我，还劝我多吃点，反正史蒂夫买单。让我印象深刻的还有贝奈特饼，上头那层糖霜简直让我沉迷。但布洛克不喜欢，他一向不喜欢甜食。他甚至吐槽说那不过是无孔甜甜圈。但史蒂夫还是买了几个贝奈特饼让我路上吃，他还准备将自己的画册送给布洛克，不过布洛克没收。“太他妈的沉了，你自己留着吧！”布洛克把画册递了回去，让史蒂夫拍照发给他就行，“数据时代了，别这么老土。把老子抽烟那张发过来就行，老子要做头像。”史蒂夫笑了笑，也就算是同意了。  
就此告别。除了布洛克和史蒂夫互加了推特，一切都好。  
布洛克决定去休斯顿，倒不是为了什么的太空中心和中国城，只是休斯顿有火箭队。布洛克说“兔崽子，爹地缺钱了。”他决定故技重施搞件签名球衣当了弄点票子花花。  
我们抵达了丰田中心球馆，布洛克用仅剩的钱买了两张球票外加一桶爆米花。他抱怨着门票比上次去现场看球贵了最起码十美金，我反问他上次看球是什么时候，他说十年前。  
“万恶的资本家，一停摆就压缩赛程，还他妈的不是为了提票价。”布洛克骂骂咧咧，似乎遭受了天大的不公。我并没有听懂，“停摆”这个专有名词不在我的脑子里。布洛克也没解释，他只是照常掏出火机、叼上颗烟，让我赶紧去谷歌火箭队十年前的新闻，他甚至为我编好了台词——参军前是火箭队死忠，好容易因伤退伍就想来现场看场球。他要求我重复一遍，让我脱掉外套，递给我一件最起码十年前火箭的球衣，我问他哪来的，他说是eBay上淘的，“别废话，赶紧换上。”  
布洛克的计划相当顺利，得益于我裸露在外的左臂，我顺利拿到了签名。运动员总是对伤残退伍军人特别尊重，这反倒让我良心不安了。布洛克“啧”了一声，“怎么？你他妈的指望就靠补助金过活？”答案是否定的，毕竟补助金全进了布洛克的口袋，具体有多少钱我自己都不太清楚。  
典当完球衣的布洛克看起来心情还算愉悦，他说要奖励我，但他却在我满怀期待中带我去吃牛排。我还以为会是点异域风情的呢……即使牛排还算是美味，餐厅也是难得的高档。但我还是难以抑制自己的失望，好在很快布洛克就看出来了，他微微挑眉，嘴角上扬勾起一个带着痞意的笑，“哦？我以为萨芭雍*会是饭后甜点？”  
我不明白萨芭雍是什么，也没时间谷歌。介于昨天被史蒂夫缠着写诗以至于左手忘了疼，布洛克也喝得太多以至于也忘了喂我吃药，这也就为我和布洛克现在能滚上了床提供了条件。事实证明，杜冷丁局限了我的性能力，我自己并没有什么问题，对于进一步确认了这一点，我瞬间安心了不少。  
布洛克欲盖弥彰地开了房里有两张小床的双人间，他自顾自地去洗澡，让我把两张床并到一起之后，再去加入他。我对这个安排还算满意，我们在浴室来了一发，又滚回床上继续。布洛克用乘骑的体位操控了性事，却从头至尾都不愿和我接吻，似乎我只是个反应更为真实些的情趣玩具。完事后布洛克依旧倚在床边冷淡地抽着事后烟，就像刚才的一切不复存在。我有那么一瞬间感觉到布洛克爱的不是我，而是我那好容易起了反应的家伙和那能让他在窒息中达到高潮的机械臂……布洛克并没有发现这些，只是帮我卸掉了假肢，让我赶紧睡。我感到痛苦，不是来自不存在的左手，是来自心。你体验过那种突然间痛不欲生，却说不出口的感觉吗？  
痛苦与其他任何情绪完全不同。事实上痛苦几乎是难以用语言形容的。当你处心积虑试图描述出来的时候，其实只不过是就此进入了新一轮的折磨。只是你的痛苦，不愿意就此放弃痛苦的你。  
我艰难地睡了过去，但没一会儿就被疼痛折磨醒了。布洛克还没睡，他赶紧喂我吃了药，又是杜冷丁。  
我恨杜冷丁。

 

*萨芭雍：Sabayon，意大利著名甜点。酒香浓郁，可以作为热饮，也可以是甜品。布洛克指的其实就是他自己。


	11. 足球

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十一章 足球  
作为布洛克多年的副手，没有人比我更了解他。布洛克像所有兵痞子那样抽烟喝酒打群架，像个流氓一样在酒吧里看球并且大骂裁判是傻逼。他，永远都表现得像个混蛋。是的！布洛克是个混蛋，无恶不作的那种，吃小孩都不吐骨头的那种。但有两件他绝对不碰，一是贩毒，二是吸毒。尽管贩毒能让他赚到不少钱，但他说即使是他也是有底线的。  
其实布洛克讨厌毒品，他甚至讨厌瘾君子。他恨透了那些个没有半点节制的家伙。即使他酗酒，但他总有理由不把自己归入不节制的那类。布洛克总觉得瘾君子会教唆别人吸毒，他无法容忍枕边人有毒瘾。因为布洛克害怕那人会不会毒瘾发作杀了他，或者那人毒瘾发作而被布洛克一枪崩了。  
布洛克怕毒品怕得要死。当年在军队里，他受伤了都不让打吗啡止痛，就怕一个不小心上瘾了。这也是为什么我觉得布洛克不可能是真的喜欢我的原因，即使医用杜冷丁其实根本不算毒品，但布洛克坚持把所有医用麻醉药都列入潜在毒品，而且他对我唯一的夸赞就是我那偶尔争气一回的大屌。他觉得有药瘾的家伙都一无是处。  
在我们因怎么判定毒品而僵持着的时候，布洛克开始点钱包里的现金。我两吵架了，他总喜欢数钱疏解，毕竟这是为数不多让他高兴的事。但这次他可高兴不起来。我们所剩的旅费不多了。布洛克花了一分钟就决定了去圣安东尼奥。毕竟圣安东尼奥马刺比火箭打得更好些，球衣拿去典当的价格也会更高些。我一度以为布洛克去洛杉矶敢只带五十美金，单纯是因为能卖球衣挣点外快，但篮球不应该是球鞋更值钱吗？  
布洛克顺手拍了下我的后脑勺，说AJ太贵买不起。我捂着头一脸委屈，问那为什么不去看足球，毕竟在布洛克长久灌输之下，我心目中的世界第一大运动是足球。但布洛克一脸难以置信，似乎我就是个大傻子，“美国大联盟他妈的能看吗？老子下次带你去看欧洲杯，让你见识见识什么叫足球氛围。”我问为什么不是世界杯，据我所知明年就是，而且我还挺想去俄罗斯的。但布洛克二话不说又呼了我一巴掌，“你他妈的！哪壶不开提哪壶！意大利没去老子看个毛啊！”  
我耸了耸肩，没打算在这时候撞枪口上。我并不喜欢看球，但布洛克喜欢。 他是个意大利球迷，这大概就是他最符合意大利血统的一点。布洛克屡次强调足球才是世界第一大运动，他爱看球爱到一种令人发指的程度，他买了纽约城的季票，就为了去看意大利名将皮尔洛踢球。他甚至还有件正版意大利球衣。据我所知他买正版一般都是为了拿去签名好卖钱的，而那件意大利球衣被他挂在衣柜的夹层里，好好保存起来。我记得意大利输球那天布洛克郁闷坏了，他在酒吧喝了个烂醉，大半夜的对着镜子吵了一架，还差点没把我从床上拖下来给揍了。  
而现在布洛克就在灰狗上连着WiFi看球，信号不太好总是卡住。等画面恢复了，比分已经1-0了。视频直播没法回看，连怎么丢的球都没看到，布洛克气得破口大骂。他甚至朝威胁他闭嘴的彪形大汉竖了中指，说要拿那家伙练练，免得手生。  
我选择闭嘴，抱着行李倚在窗上，这几天的行程紧把我累得够呛，迷迷糊糊很快就那么睡了过去。等我再睁开眼，自己已经倚到了布洛克肩上。  
我发现一个很奇怪的问题，每次我在灰狗上睡着，无论睡着前的姿势如何，最终都会倚到布洛克肩上。这特别奇怪。但似乎又是不可打破的魔咒，什么都不能使之撼动分毫。  
布洛克当然没有发现我的千愁万绪，他的注意力全在文字转播上，毕竟WiFi差得简直浪费生命，视频卡在那还不如看文字来得流畅。我瞄了一眼屏幕，好容易追平的比分再次被反超了。布洛克的心情不算好，甚至可以说是差，一副随时要抓个没眼力的家伙打一架的模样。我暗自决定别惹他。怎么着也不能挨这顿打，多丢人啊！  
“醒了？”他说。  
沙哑的嗓音透着一丝不悦，我应了一声，准备换个姿势继续睡。布洛克捏了捏我的脸，“别睡了。下一站下车。”我点了点头，乖乖抱着行李坐好。布洛克给我递来了水和杜冷丁片剂。  
去他妈的杜冷丁！  
布洛克喂我吃止痛药不仅仅是为了缓解我那时不时折腾我的左手，还为了让我勃不起来。他只是用别样的方式告诉我：输球了，老子没心情做爱。


	12. 冷战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十二章 冷战  
在我和布洛克经过了几天的“无性爱冷战”之后，布洛克带我去了圣地亚哥漫展，即使他屡次强调那是小孩子才去的，但他还是对他一输球就和我赌气的做法感到抱歉，为了表达歉意，他甚至给我买了只扛着枪的浣熊手办。虽然不到一分钟之后，他就说我长得很像浣熊，我对此表示不开心。当然，如果那个店员没有开那个关于那只浣熊可能更喜欢我的假肢的烂笑话，我可能会开心一点。  
“嗨！别这样，兔崽子！爹地都跟你道歉了！”  
即使我赌气了一路，但还是觉得布洛克的这个提议可以接受，毕竟他真的很少说“对不起”这个三个字。然而，就在我回头的时候，布洛克举起那只浣熊手办，哈哈大笑，“快来给你的堂弟一个拥抱！”  
这是个悲剧的开始。  
我和布洛克在冷战，我们的目的地却是拉斯维加斯。如果不是笃定布洛克准备靠我的赌技大赚一笔，我还以为他要去赌场吊大款呢！但事实证明就算布洛克没动那心思，大款还是有这种打算！  
身着白色西装的小胡子富翁，即使已经左拥右抱，还是手贱地伸手拍了把布洛克的屁股。我没有参与这事，正常情况下布洛克会打得那人跪地求饶。我相信他自己能解决。但就在我和布洛克冷战的这天，布洛克朝那大款挑了眉，那衣冠禽兽很快就带着布洛克消失在电梯口。  
可恶！  
我没有追上去，毕竟我们还在冷战。我记下了他们所达的楼层，没记错的话，那是顶楼的总统套房。我难以停止想象布洛克和那个衣冠禽兽一进电梯就吻到一起，电梯门一开就开始宽衣解带，最后被那足以容下四个人的大床绊到，就此跌进柔软的席梦思，开始足以让布洛克驱散一整天阴翳的一夜情。  
很好。  
看来独自面对不夜城的昼夜狂欢，却如临人间炼狱的，只有我。  
我第一次觉得没有布洛克的夜晚如此难熬，可笑的是，陪伴我的只有那只早上我还深恶痛绝的浣熊手办……但最让我羞耻的是，我抱着“堂弟”睡的照片被布洛克拍了下来，并且发到了推特上，罗林斯和史蒂夫甚至不约而同地点了赞。  
“你不能怪我，兔崽子。最起码我说了那是个‘多么甜蜜的瞬间’。就连史蒂夫都赞同了！”布洛克正在换衣服，那高档的西装怎么看都是昨晚那个衣冠禽兽送的。那过分修身的西裤，我怀疑布洛克一弯腰裆部都会崩开。  
“你和他做了。”我死死盯着布洛克用机械臂扣住了他的手腕，说出了我几乎不用思考都知道的答案。  
布洛克甩开我的手，扯下那把他勒得够呛的领带丢在地上，“那又怎么样？是你他妈的要和老子冷战的！”  
“你和他做了。”我继续死死盯着他，似乎那是个不可饶恕的错误。  
“是。老子和他做了，怎么着吧！”布洛克大概也上火了，他推了我一把，似乎下一秒就要和我打上一架，“就一次。”  
“你和他做了。”我再次重复了那句话，绝望一瞬间笼罩了我。  
“好吧，两次。”布洛克泄气了，他叹了口气，“别他妈的那么看着我，兔崽子！上帝啊！三次！别再盯着我！”我持续的眼神攻势让布洛克懊恼，他那金棕色的眸子上终于闪过了一丝歉意，“好好好……五次。我操了其中一个妞，完事了之后和安东尼交换，然后他操了老子三次，一次乘骑，一次背入，一次他妈的在浴缸里。那两妞儿边喝香槟，边吃爆米花围观。满意了？”我点了点头，但却难以抑制自己的难过。布洛克叹了口气，伸手抱住了我，“爹地这几天把路易威登脱掉。如果能让你好受点。”  
“就……我不想你成为别人酒桌上炫耀的资本。”  
布洛克微微挑眉，他把我的额发拢到脑后，顺势亲吻了我的额头，“哦？我怎么记得某人在我和他做完爱的第二天，牛皮吹得整个海军陆战队都知道了。”  
“是吗？希望那个人不是我堂弟。”我被布洛克逗乐了，以至于也开起了浣熊玩笑。  
难以置信，我和布洛克因为一个浣熊玩笑和好了，而且我们现在要去和昨晚操了布洛克三次的家伙一起吃早餐。  
“哦，布洛克，你没穿我送你的西装？真可惜，你穿上一定辣透了。”小胡子富翁双手搭着椅背牵着二郎腿，那双湛蓝的眼眸闪过一丝戏谑，“他是……你的小男友？今晚叫上他，我们就可以在我的套房里来次三人行。如果你对双龙感兴趣的话。”


	13. 不可描述

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十三章 不可描述  
虽然我强烈抗拒，但又不得不这么说——我有点爱上安东尼·史塔克了。这并不表示我对布洛克的爱意有任何衰减，但安东尼的套房里有二十四小时的客房服务。半夜饿醒会有人给我送夜宵，而不是把我踹下床。  
虽然我至今没想通布洛克到底和安东尼做了什么见不得人的交易，才让我们住上这么高级的豪华套房。  
当然，安东尼也拒绝回答我的问题。这让我相当苦恼，于是我选择换个问法，“你和布洛克交媾了吗？”  
安东尼被我这句话整得懵了一下，他无奈地扶着额来了句，“你当我们是什么？野蛮人吗？”  
“所以你们文明人一般干什么？”  
“交流感情之后为爱鼓掌。”安东尼微微挑眉，眉眼里流淌着痞气。  
我承认我没听懂，但莫名地想把那漂亮的小胡子从他脸上揪下来，虽然我不敢。毕竟上次的回忆不太美妙——我一拳打向安东尼的脸，下一秒却被他反手按在地上，他得寸进尺地附身在我耳边吹气，用那低音炮来了句，“嬉皮士，你的发型把爸爸的胃口和性致都毁了。”  
于是，第二天安东尼就让自己的专属设计师来帮我换了个发型。我对于没有额发遮挡视线的状态非常满意，而且脑后有个小球还是蛮有趣的。  
安东尼摸了把我的丸子头，又顺手摸了把我修剪过胡渣的下巴，“好多了。”但布洛克不以为然，他甚至说我现在比刚入伍的时候还娘炮。  
“别这样伤孩子的自尊心。”安东尼拍了拍我的肩，递给我一个李子，“是吧，浣熊宝宝。浴缸里有水，快去洗洗吃了吧！”  
这个冷笑话我听懂了。我恼羞成怒地拿李子丢安东尼，而他顺利地接了下来，甚至炫耀似的抛了抛，“你是四十亿年成功进化的结果。你他妈的就不能表现得像一点？很抱歉爹地有个会要开，没空陪你玩接球游戏。”  
安东尼离开了，布洛克起身拍了一下我的丸子头，“别生气，爹地愿意陪你玩接球游戏。”  
“我他妈的不是你的狗！”  
布洛克耸了耸肩，调笑道，“据我所知，接球游戏算是老爸和儿子之间的亲子游戏。虽然我不知道到底有没有亲子游戏这个词？你读过高中，要不你帮爹地查查有没有这个词？”  
“我他妈的不想做你儿子。”  
布洛克被逗乐了，他亲了我一大口，又拿胡渣扎我脸，“那怎么办？从小没老爸，你就不能让我有点恋父情结？”  
我转头看他，却觉得自己陷进了布洛克那双金棕色的眸子无法自拔，“爹地。我只是……”  
“嘘！”布洛克把我从沙发上揪了起来，“趁安东尼开会，我们可以去主卧来一发，顺便弄脏他的床单。”  
“三次。一次乘骑，一次背入，一次在那个可以泡温泉的浴缸里。”  
“那还等什么？爹地已经湿透了……”  
不夜城的确是个好地方，介于安东尼可能真的被生意上的事绊住而一夜未归，我和布洛克放弃了主卧，而在其他可以作为支撑点的地方都来了一发，虽然具体来了几发我没来得及算。我不想这么说，但……安东尼的总统套房，让今晚成了我和布洛克认识以来最棒的一次性事，甚至好过已经被我遗忘的第一次。毕竟我都能忘了，一定没有好到哪里去。  
“哦！你最好别想起来，因为那一发爽爆了！老子第二天腰酸得没力气抬脚踹你屁股，那对老子来说他他妈的丢人了。”  
“那你为什么要告诉我？”  
“因为老子……愿意。”布洛克顿了顿，补充道，“而且你的屌比电动按摩棒好使。”


	14. 社交网络

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十四章 社交网络  
“我和拉斯维加斯玩完了。”  
我把这句话发到推特上，史蒂夫点赞，又评论了一大串关于赌博如何如何不好的言论。我并没来得及看完，就被布洛克叫上了车。  
如果拉斯维加斯是个红发女郎的话，是的，我算是和“她”分手了。或者说布洛克厌倦了“她”的夜夜笙歌，准备投入加利福尼亚的怀抱。而我一向没有什么选择权。  
在我和布洛克滚遍安东尼的套房之后，我们依偎在阳台的露天温泉里看着夕阳，布洛克光着屁股站了起来，他决定就此不辞而别。  
他和安东尼也玩完了。对此我表示满意。  
我们用最快的时间整理行李，从安东尼的总统套房撤离，目的地是洛杉矶。当然，也许我们会先去好莱坞稍加停留。布洛克期待着偶遇哪个热辣的女明星。  
介于灰狗很会绕路，得在路上耗费十多个小时，而且这几日我手气不错，布洛克决定享受一把——我们租了辆车就此一路奔向好莱坞。  
我喜欢布洛克开车。  
他开得比罗林斯，甚至比灰狗司机来得平稳，而且我可以在后座睡个好觉。布洛克不喜欢开车时有人和他谈天说地，他认为那会妨碍他驾驶。他说不想不明不白死在车祸现场。  
布洛克决定第一站带我去环球影城，我们抵达好莱坞的时候，差不多会是开园时间。布洛克说我一定会和大黄蜂聊得很来。我没太懂这个梗，耽误了睡眠，思考了一路。直到看到了大黄蜂那张委屈巴巴的狗狗脸……  
操！还说他妈的不是把我当狗！  
我开始了新一轮的赌气，但这一轮持续时间还不到十分钟，布洛克就给我买了个冰淇淋。看在食物的份上，我也就勉为其难地原谅了他。而且他还在射击游戏上赢了一只大抱熊，我说晚上要抱着睡，他说不行，要挂到eBay上卖钱。  
好吧，我知道在布洛克心目中钱最重要。我也自认为自己的魅力不如那明晃晃的美金，而且拥有大把美金的人最有可能操到布洛克的屁股。我把这个想法发到推特上，不出几秒收到了安东尼的回复——“我浑身上下一个子都没有，穷得只剩黑卡。”我很确定他就是欠揍，即使我心里也清楚自己打不过安东尼。真不知道他这种亿万富翁那么会打要干嘛！还让不让保镖混了！  
“可能是为了效仿蝙蝠侠，大半夜行侠仗义？他不也配了个英式管家？”布洛克调笑道，“话说有没有人说过你像罗宾*？”  
我感到疑惑，知更鸟和浣熊怎么都不可能长得一样吧！但布洛克的这个笑话把娜塔莎逗乐了。红发女郎用那涂着酒红色指甲油的手指有一下没一下敲着吧台，也撩拨着我的心。  
娜塔莎是我们在好莱坞某家小酒馆遇到的，有着一头漂亮的红发，妆容精致，身材火辣。她说自己是演员。我没多问，反倒是布洛克饶有兴趣地勾起嘴角追问了几句。娜塔莎是个兰心蕙质的女人，她并没有多说什么，短短几句又把话题重新兜回了我和布洛克的旅行。  
没有人能真的享受旅行，布洛克如是说道。对此我表示赞同。  
只有还未踏上旅途的人才能抱着满心期待计划着去旅行，但事实上穿着比基尼去海滩冲浪晒太阳根本不能称之为旅行，那顶多算是度假。旅行和度假之间有着天壤之别，度假纯粹是富人在享受人生，而旅途中的折磨是别人从社交网络中难以想象的，那才是旅行真正的意义。  
旅行，只有相册里那些矫揉造作的摆拍能看起来令人愉快，也只有到拿着照片和损友炫耀时，旅途当中所经受的苦楚才显得微不足道。事实上照片根本无法表达什么了，那绿得渗人的健康饮品不见得比烈酒好入口，那看似随性的起床照摆明是化了妆重新躺回床上拍的，那骑行几公里后的风景图截掉了停在公路边的吉普车。社交网络让眼见不一定为实，毕竟没有人现在会往社交软件里发没P过的原图。照片早就没有多少真实性可言了。  
我的这套理论得到了娜塔莎的赞赏，她直视着我的眼睛，说我很有趣。为此我被她灌了好几杯酒。  
事实证明千万不要在女士面前逞能，千万不要不把鸡尾酒当酒，也千万不要喝混酒。在我吞下第八杯完全不同口味不同颜色的鸡尾酒后，我感到自己的脑子钝了，行动开始跟不上思维，甚至连走直线都成了奢望。我是被布洛克半拖回旅店的，半路上还吐了两回。这很丢人，但我别无选择，除了喊着“我不走！我没醉！”以外，我的脑子甚至无法指挥嘴说出其他的字眼。  
隐约间我听到布洛克手机响了一声，他似乎顿时兴奋了起来，我一瞬间清醒过来，生怕那是哪个新兴约炮软件的提示音。好在布洛克开始打包那只大抱熊，他说遇上了冤大头，卖了两百美金。  
真好！我突然有点爱社交网络了。当然，我对社交网络的爱意没有持续太久。第二天一睡醒手机上N条消息——布洛克把我喝多了说个不停的视频发了出去，还特别过分的艾特了我，以至于被疯转的同时，我的自尊心受到了轮奸。  
我恨社交网络。

 

*罗宾：指的是DC漫画里的罗宾，英文为Robin，有知更鸟的意思。巴基没看过漫画，不懂这个梗。漫画冬兵和漫画罗宾真的蛮像的。


	15. 还魂酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十五章 还魂酒  
得益于前一天喝多了，我们不得不在好莱坞多加停留，或许这也意味着我能有幸再见到娜塔莎。我挺喜欢她的，即使布洛克嘲笑我表现得像个情窦初开，连该操进那个洞都不知道的小处男。但不得不说，布洛克也挺喜欢她的。或者说娜塔莎本身就是特别讨人喜欢的类型。  
然而，我现在只能瘫在床上，试图回想她的美貌，却很难记起所有细节。大概是宿醉的缘故。我觉得浑身难受，甚至有几分头痛欲裂。酒精折磨得我一晚上没怎么睡，人翻来覆去，胃也没停止翻滚。直到天微亮我才迷迷糊糊睡着，却也睡得不安稳。  
反观布洛克，他似乎已经完全习惯了酒精这种玩意儿，现在正精神抖擞地坐在床边抽烟，手边还摆着瓶啤酒，起雾的瓶身预示着它刚脱离冰箱不久。  
布洛克似乎没注意到我醒了，他捻灭了那支烟，仍然专注于手机。酒瓶上一滴刚完成凝聚的水滴，随着布洛克拿起酒瓶的动作滴落在他的裤裆。他随手抹了一把那个鼓鼓囊囊的部位，仰头喝酒，那吹瓶的架势似乎要和看不见的对手一较高下。他的喉结微颤，明黄的液体润湿他的胡渣，最终落在他的胸口，濡湿了黑色T恤前襟。布洛克把空易拉罐捏扁丢进垃圾桶，舔掉嘴角的那一片雪白的泡沫，“醒啦？来一杯？”  
布洛克总是说，脱离宿醉的最佳方法就是第二天早上起来再来一杯，他称那是“还魂酒”。“只有酒最他妈的解酒。”布洛克总是这么说的。我确信那没有科学依据，但布洛克深信不疑。我摇头拒绝了他递来的酒，布洛克也没多说什么，起身去给我放洗澡水。  
我们就这么在房里窝了大半天，直到入夜才从旅店出来。我以为我们要再一次趁夜启程，没想到布洛克又带着我去了酒吧。“别这样，兔崽子。成全你也成爹地全不好吗？”布洛克轻车熟路地点了一杯龙舌兰，他朝不远处的红发女郎举杯，“爹地有酒，你有娜特。”  
布洛克给我塞了五十美金，怂恿我去请娜塔莎喝一杯，“快去吧！请人家娜特喝点好的。你不去，爹地可要去了。”布洛克向来推崇开放性关系，他认为那有助于增进感情。我很确定他就是吃着碗里的，还死乞白赖盯着锅里的。但我无法拒绝，那可是娜塔莎。  
我喜欢红发女人。布洛克也是。至今他都对他的初恋席恩娜·施密特恋恋不忘——一个刁蛮任性但热辣到极致的红发女人。  
我真的跑去请娜塔莎喝酒了。布洛克说得请好的，我抬眼瞄了眼价目表，点了两杯最贵的。  
“今夜不回家*？”娜塔莎微微勾起嘴角，伸手敲了敲我的假肢，“这么猴急的吗？”我没回答，只是朝娜塔莎微笑，看也不看就故作豪爽地仰头饮尽那杯酒。然而，等我恢复意识已经是第二天下午了。我问窝在沙发里喝啤酒的布洛克发生了什么，他说不知道。我感到懊恼，自己完全不记得喝完那杯“今夜不回家”之后的事。  
几分钟后，我终于头晕目眩地在手机屏幕上找到对焦，我艰难地查看所有社交软件，几乎没用什么时间就看完每一条评论和转发。感谢上帝！这次没有社交软件轮奸！我的主页平静得只有史蒂夫的风景速写。  
突然我发现了点什么……  
“你把大抱熊卖给了安东尼？”我问。  
布洛克看了看我，抿了口啤酒，大笑出声，“除了他，我还有认识其他冤大头吗？”  
对此我没有反驳。安东尼把那只布洛克花了不到十美金打下来的大抱熊送给他的秘书“小辣椒”，然而他ins上那个和大抱熊合影的女人看起来并不高兴，那纠结的表情简直完美演绎了什么叫“尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑”。但看安东尼似乎还自我感觉良好的觉得她特别喜欢。  
那个关于安东尼的笑话没有逗乐我，我从床上爬了起来。昨晚实在太丢人，或许我应该就此逃离好莱坞，再也不回来。  
“爹地，我们什么时候走？”  
“走？”布洛克终于舍得从啤酒上转移注意力到我身上，“你不想追娜特啦？”  
“我喝了一杯就倒了，太丢人，娜塔莎肯定特别嫌弃我……”我感到前所未有地委屈。从量级上来看，大概只有面对着布洛克的骚屁股勃不起来能让我更沮丧。  
“勃不起来难道不是你最近一段时间的常态吗？别太难过，再过几天你大概就会习惯了。”布洛克点了支烟，又顺手把烟盒连带火机丢给我，“来吧，抽根烟缓缓。然后爹地带你去酒吧来上几轮，酒量什么的是撑大的。多喝几次就好了。”我根本不信布洛克的鬼话，他现在根本就不清醒。我怀疑他会不会喝得太多，脑子都被酒精泡坏了。介于布洛克的胃就那么坏过，还吐了自己一身血。我暂且不排除他脑子坏掉的可能性。  
可怜的布洛克，或许我应该多关心他一点，帮他脱离酒精的控制什么的。然而半个小时后，我发现的计划简直是不可能的任务——布洛克再次带着我去了酒吧。更糟糕的是，娜塔莎就坐在吧台那，微笑着朝我抬了下酒杯。  
上帝啊，我需要再来一杯“今夜不回家”，好醉个不省人事……

 

*今夜不回家：鸡尾酒名称，由朗姆酒、龙舌兰、加利安诺（利口酒）和杰克丹尼（威士忌），燃烧过后度数在50-60度之间。属于男士酒，相当烈。


	16. 天使

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十六章 天使  
洛杉矶，天使之城。  
事实上我并不觉得真的会有天使，布洛克也这么觉得，直到我们遇到娜塔莎。  
但，这并不是一个关于天使的故事，就算是也是早就堕落的那种。在我们抵达目的地之前，我根本不知道那里居然会是我接下去六七年无法逃脱的梦魇。在那里我第一次意识到自己真的有可能失去布洛克，至今回想还会半夜吓醒……  
那时候我们从好莱坞开车去洛杉矶市中心，娜塔莎与我们同行，她说可以给我们做导游。布洛克二话不说答应了。事实上无论我还是布洛克都心知肚明，我们根本不需要。布洛克一点都不会觊觎加利福利亚的阳光，他喜欢阴暗一点的角落，最好是配霓虹灯的那种，所以到了一个新地方，布洛克一般只会搜一下当地有什么好酒吧。  
布洛克从不在乎景点，他觉得那些地方没有半点意义，门票还他妈的死贵的，也只有缺钱了布洛克才会考虑去景点倒卖纪念品或者去哪个球场讨签名好卖钱。果不其然，我们一抵达市中心，布洛克就直奔唯一的目的地——酒吧。到底选哪一家总是唯一留有悬念的地方。  
这次布洛克选了间清吧，没有群魔乱舞的舞池，没有几乎能闪瞎眼的迪斯科球，有的仅是角落里的舞台。老板保证只有个九点半才上班的驻唱歌手。布洛克对此相当满意，特别是这家酒吧九点到十点送扎啤，零点过后龙舌兰免费。布洛克挑酒吧向来只看酒价。  
酒精对布洛克的吸引力，不亚于毒品之于瘾君子，区别就是瘾君子大多是不喝酒的。而且布洛克拒绝接触所有能致幻的玩意儿，他甚至连止痛片之类的都是抗拒的。所以……布洛克大概这辈子是戒不了酒了。  
“老子才不想戒……”布洛克话才说了一半，却忽然没声了。  
背着吉他男孩背着坐在了布洛克身侧，轻车熟路的和酒保打招呼，最终只要了杯加两片柠檬的冰镇可乐。吧台的灯光昏暗，但还是能依稀看到男孩穿着铆钉皮衣，指尖涂着黑色指甲油，一身叮叮当当的饰品，夸张的烟熏妆配上那张扬的莫西干发型，剃短的鬓角纹着些奇怪的花纹，戴着十字架形状的克罗心耳饰。浑身上下无不写着“叛逆”两个字。  
“你的可乐，天使。真的不需要给你滴几滴朗姆？”  
“谢了，哥们。你知道我不能喝，老规矩从我工资里扣。”  
“没二十一能来酒吧？”布洛克突然开口，戏谑的语调，听得出来他对那个朋克少年有点兴趣。  
被称作“天使”的男孩微微勾起嘴角，用吸管啜了一口杯里的饮料，“所以我点的是可乐。”他的嗓音低沉有那么点哑，甚至带了点英音的调调，可以说很符合布洛克的癖好了。  
我的担心并不是多余的。几乎是下一秒，布洛克就冲那个男孩挑了眉。我心中暗叫不好，赶紧凑到布洛克耳边，“爹地，那小家伙搞不好都没成年！”  
“我成年了。”那个金发男孩也不知是怎么听到的，他松开了吸管，任由它在玻璃杯里打了个旋，“怎么？这是要查老子驾照吗？”男孩似乎不太高兴，他瞄了眼手机屏保上的时间，“抱歉，我要工作了。失陪。”  
布洛克吹了个口哨，摸着下巴感叹道，“真他妈的有个性。”  
我简直郁闷坏了，嘟囔着“我也可以很有个性啊……”  
一旁一直没说话的娜塔莎，指尖有一下没一下敲着桌面，她支着头，别有意味地盯着我，好一会儿才开了口，“你敢跟布洛克这么有个性，早都不知道被揍几回了！”布洛克被娜塔莎逗乐了，他两越过我碰杯。布洛克甚至称娜塔莎是“我的女孩”，招呼酒保给娜塔莎续杯螺丝起子。  
“不加冰，谢谢。”娜塔莎甚至顽皮地朝酒保眨了眨眼睛。  
酒保装作无奈地摇摇头，嘴角却掩不住笑意，“看在是你的份上，美人儿。”他甚至亲了娜塔莎的手背，但我的关注点不在那。布洛克一直在看那个朋克“天使”。金发男孩背着吉他上了舞台，正在调整麦克风的高度。酒保给娜塔莎调好了不加冰的螺丝起子，顺带说道，“你们可以去点歌，天使什么都能唱。”  
这倒是挑起了布洛克的兴趣，他转过头，趁机来了一句，“你为什么叫他天使？”  
“谁？沃尔？还不是他背上有个羽翼纹身，天天在ins秀，就被粉丝叫天使了。好多女孩就是冲着他来这的，都巴不得他唱嗨了脱掉外套。但请他坐下来陪着聊聊天是要给小费的。”  
这下布洛克起劲了，从酒保那要来了“天使”的ins账号。我忍不住凑了过去，沃伦·沃辛顿三世？这名字怎么这么中二病！我不确定我在哪里看到了这个词，但脑海里就是莫名其妙跳出了这个不知道从哪儿来的诡异词组。而布洛克却越刷越兴奋，特别是看到沃伦裸上身的自拍之后。我敢肯定，是那对看起来手感相当不错，明显是在健身房泡出来的奶子的功劳。布洛克喜欢健身的男孩。  
“我要他。”布洛克如是说道。  
“什么？你怎么能……”我简直难以置信，布洛克以往最起码会欲盖弥彰一下，我以为他不会这么露骨的说出来。但布洛克这次他妈的说出来了。  
“这他妈的是洛杉矶。你能有娜特，老子就不能有天使？”  
我一瞬间有点不想理会布洛克，开始死死盯着台上进行吉他弹唱的沃伦，试图找到点不可饶恕的缺点，好让布洛克彻底死心。  
“你盯着他也没用。那小脸满满的胶原蛋白，”娜塔莎咬着吸管，上扬的嘴角带着几分早已看透一切的意味，“他长得太好，不然也驾驭不了那发型。呦！还真空穿皮衣！看到那六块腹肌了没！”  
我一时间有点沮丧，低下头悄悄摸了把自己几乎要消失的腹肌，一瞬间觉得自己完全被比下去了。布洛克的恋父情结特别严重，我有理由相信他会喜欢上一个比他小二十岁的黄毛小子。更别说这小子那副不知天高地厚的轻狂样，像极了十几年前我刚入伍那会儿的布洛克。那时的他个子不高，但那牛逼哄哄的模样简直辣得不行。而现在布洛克正色眯眯地盯着人家驻唱歌手的胸口，喝了酒双颊微醺，比隔壁桌的女孩子们都兴奋。  
娜塔莎还在继续说着，似乎是在逗我玩，又似乎就是要狠狠揭我的伤疤，“弹起吉他还真有几分明星范，如果幸运的话，假以时日说不定会是个人气偶像。不过现在已经不是把摇滚明星当作偶像的时代了……”  
操！酒保说得对，这家伙简直什么都能唱，什么他妈的都会唱！这他妈的是点唱机转世吧！从艾德·希兰到贾斯汀·比伯，从金属乐队到林肯公园什么都能唱！一首歌唱完瞄一眼歌单，立马调好调节器，谱都不需要就能弹，词都不用看就能唱！他他妈的是个天才！  
操！操他妈的天使！


	17. 出轨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十七章 出轨  
舞台上的男孩弹了一手好吉他，歌也唱得很不错。最重要的是，年轻。我都能想象到沃伦来一声“爹地”，布洛克的骨头都能酥了。  
我眼睁睁看着布洛克朝舞台走去，跟唱完一首歌喝点水润润嗓子的沃伦说了点什么，金发男孩明显愣了好一会儿，才重新开始唱歌。一首我从来没听过的歌，介于我对摇滚没什么兴趣，没听过不奇怪。  
布洛克坐了回来，喝着杰克丹尼，难掩嘴角的笑意，神情就像看着儿子上大学的老父亲。沃伦似乎心情不错，脱掉了那皮衣，裸着上身大秀几乎占据了大半后背的纹身，惹得酒吧里的女孩们尖叫出声。  
“你和他说了什么？”我问。  
“没什么，就让他唱首他自己写的歌。”我并不觉得这有什么，但布洛克坚信他已经成功吸引了沃伦的注意。布洛克说沃伦那花臂好看，就连娜塔莎都看着在台上蹦来蹦去的金发朋克少年，感叹着年轻就是有活力。  
这是最后一首歌，演出一结束，沃伦就立马把外套穿了回去，也没管是不是出了一身汗。他收好吉他，朝吧台走过来，坐到布洛克身边，招呼酒保，“给这位先生来杯……他正在喝的那个。从我工资里扣。”  
“给天使来杯……白俄罗斯。不加冰,不加伏特加,不加卡鲁瓦。”  
“你知道我没到喝酒的岁数对吧！”金发男孩调笑道。  
“没关系，沃尔，我保证这杯你能喝。”酒保别有深意地把那杯白色的饮品推到沃伦面前，“这是你的白俄罗斯，不加冰,不加伏特加,不加卡鲁瓦。这是你的杰克丹尼。”  
“试试看。”  
沃伦在布洛克的怂恿下尝了口那杯“白俄罗斯”，一脸惊讶，“这不就是牛奶？”  
“喝点牛奶助睡眠。”布洛克耸了耸肩，笑着给沃伦递烟，后者摆了摆手，说他抽不惯那种，随后从口袋里掏出了爆珠。布洛克这回倒没调侃薄荷爆珠杀精，他抬起酒杯和沃伦碰杯，“纹身很漂亮。”  
“谢谢。”沃伦正在刷手机，他翻出了布洛克的ins账号，点开了其中一张照片，“你也是。哇哦！这个骷髅很摇滚，我可以拿去给我的纹身师，让他给我也来一个吗？”  
“当然。”布洛克抿了口酒，“你想要什么都可以。”  
沃伦顿了一下，抬头看了看布洛克，微微勾起嘴角，“我马上就下班了。在我走之前，你想参观下我的储物柜吗？就在后台。”  
参观储物柜？认真的！我简直不可理喻，但布洛克一口干了那一小杯威士忌就跟去了。储物柜他妈的有什么可看的！操！等我反应过来重点不是什么储物柜的时候，已经来不及了。我往后台追过去，却没看到布洛克和沃伦的影子，气得我太阳穴突突直跳，想也没想一拳打在那铁质储物柜上，这才发现用的是右手，太过于薄的铁皮凹了进去，但我也几乎感觉不到自己的手了。  
“何必呢？”不知道何时跟过来的娜塔莎，小心翼翼地把冰袋敷在我右手关节上，“赶紧敷一会儿，不然明天你的手会肿得像个馒头。”  
“别管我！”我甩开那个冰袋，整个人顺着储物柜下滑，蜷缩到地上，恐惧席卷了我，宛如恶魔般吞噬掉我所有的自尊心，“爹地……不要我了。”我几乎要哭了，却因为娜塔莎还在，强忍着泪水，它们不争气地在眼眶里打转，却倔强地不肯落下来。  
“真不知道你是真傻还是装傻……”娜塔莎好脾气的把冰袋捡了回来，重新敷在我手上，“想不想报复下布洛克？”  
“什么？”  
下一秒，我感觉到裤链被拉了下来，自己的家伙被掏了出来，娜塔莎勾起嘴角，“别告诉姐姐你没试过这个。”说着，她趴跪在我双腿之间，俯身一口含住了我仍疲软着的下体。  
“上帝啊！”  
我简直不能再震惊，我想制止娜塔莎，但我那小兄弟不争气地起了反应，甚至很快就在娜塔莎那柔软温热的口腔包裹下缴械投降。娜塔莎的嘴角自然上扬着，“这么快？”我想狡辩，但娜塔莎突然揉乱了自己的头发，凑上前吻住了我，微腥的液体渡了过来，她操控了全局，等我反应过来的时候，已经被娜塔莎逼着把那些精液咽了下去。  
几乎是下一秒，布洛克就从员工专用卫生间里出来了，后头跟着的已经洗掉眼妆的沃伦。娜塔莎一副事不关己高高挂起的模样站了起来，来了句，“干得不错，小猛男。”说完，就踩着那足足有十公分的高跟鞋离开了。  
布洛克眉头一皱，但很快就疏解开来，他一把将那个金发男孩按储物柜上一顿强吻，也不顾沃伦的挣扎，就把他吻了个神魂颠倒。我感到痛彻心扉，我和布洛克像两个为争夺玩具逞强着的孩子，用极端的方式互相报复，最后只能把自己伤得体无完肤。我一瞬间没那么想要娜塔莎了，而布洛克似乎更喜欢沃伦了一些。那个根本没有搞清楚状况的金发男孩被布洛克搂着腰，他们跨过我，准备从后台进入酒吧……  
我依旧瘫在那，望着自己裸露在外，早已无精打采的下体发愣，上头的口红印格外刺眼。但，这又能怪谁呢？出轨的又不止我一个，为什么到头来受折磨的只有我？  
“把裤子穿上，小兔崽子。尺寸又他妈的不大，没什么好秀的。”布洛克丢下这句话，就甩上帘子，重新回到酒吧去了。  
我知道这是布洛克的气话，但……我那所剩无几的自尊心再一次碎了一地，还没来得及拼凑起来，就被布洛克一脚踩得粉碎，风吹即散……  
上帝啊！请你保佑沃伦是个瘾君子、毒贩，什么都好。让布洛克远离他，痛恨他！阿门。


	18. 瘾君子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十八章 瘾君子  
我的祈祷奏效了。  
沃伦果然他妈的是个瘾君子。  
布洛克几乎是一进门就在沃伦房里看到了些药瓶。当然，也正是因为那些药瓶，现在布洛克和我连带娜塔莎，都流落街头了。  
如果布洛克没有手贱去开那些个药瓶，发现那里头白色的片剂有点眼熟也没这些事。当然，最重要的是，沃伦顶嘴了——和布洛克吵架千万不能顶嘴，要不然一顿揍铁定是躲不过了。好在沃伦有双漂亮的蓝色眼眸，没了眼线多了几分纯真的眸子让布洛克一瞬间意识到对方生理上成年了，心理上还只是个用叛逆武装自己却自以为已经长大了的孩子。  
其实事情很简单，最主要还是源于布洛克对瘾君子们的歧视。布洛克把所有瘾君子都归为坏的那类，不是因为他们可能触发更高级别的犯罪，而是单纯的嫌弃那些失去理智的家伙。所以一翻到那些杜冷丁片剂，布洛克就不淡定了，他也没在乎自己是否有立场这么做，就质问沃伦为什么有这玩意儿。而沃伦骨子里的叛逆在那一刻完全释放，他满不在乎地看着布洛克，他说写歌的时候需要点刺激，“都是处方药，你要看药店的收据吗？这有什么的，詹姆斯不也他妈的嗑吗？”  
这把布洛克彻底激怒了，他破口大骂“巴基他妈的在战争里丢了只手，你他妈的丢了什么？脑子吗？”他甚至朝沃伦那张漂亮的小脸抬起了拳头，但很快布洛克就在沃伦倔强的眼神中松开了紧握的掌心。他提上行李，头也不回的下了楼，我理所当然得追上去，也就有了现在布洛克蹲在沃伦那公寓楼下，一根接着一根抽烟，任由烟灰随着寒风飘散……  
我不知道布洛克为什么不走，但也只能毫无办法地陪他蹲在那。我想开口劝劝布洛克，但又拉不下脸，毕竟不久前我们还在因为沃伦冷战。布洛克也没主动和我说话，只是边抽烟边摆弄着手机。我们就这么僵持着。娜塔莎也一直没说话，她选了一个干净点的包坐下，就着昏暗的路灯刷手机。他两都把我当不存在，各自玩手机，查阅社交软件里的动态。  
不知过了多久，布洛克突然站了起来，二话不说，行李也不拿就冲上楼，整得我一瞬间有点懵，怎么他妈的回去了？  
娜塔莎推了我一把，“赶紧追上去啊！行李我看着！”  
我这才算是反应过来赶紧追了上去，想象里布洛克被沃伦怼了一通咽不下这口气，想冲上来杀人灭口的景象并没有出现。布洛克站在门口，犹豫了很久，见我追上来，这才下定决心敲了门。来应门的沃伦简直惊呆了，似乎根本不相信布洛克居然会折回来，他刚洗完澡，像只落水的小鸟，原本展现个性又充满挑衅意味的莫西干湿漉漉的耷拉着，红红的眼眶只怕刚哭过，“朗姆……你怎么回来了……”  
布洛克深吸了一口气，隔着铁门的缝隙盯着沃伦好一会儿，“你和巴基吃的杜冷丁是同一个药厂产的，我谷歌了一下，觉得或许应该给你个解释的机会。毕竟市值五十亿的沃辛顿药业的第一继承人，正常情况可不会去酒吧卖唱。我说得对吧，沃伦·肯尼思·沃辛顿三世？”  
我们重新回到了沃伦的公寓里，布洛克执意要喝个几杯才能听沃伦的故事，所以我们又耗了好几分钟在去街口拐角处二十四小时营业的便利店买啤酒。布洛克那一身戾气，吓得店员以为我们是去抢劫的，差点没把收银台的钱都掏出来。  
布洛克从来不知道酒精只是生活的调剂，而不是基调。遇到解决不了的问题，布洛克总喜欢求助于酒。今天也一样。布洛克深怕自己接受不了事实。万一沃伦的故事让他失望了，明天他可以装断片，就此告别洛杉矶，并用更多酒精麻痹自己，直到醉到足以把这段经历从脑海里完全抹去。  
还没到法定饮酒年龄的金发男孩很安分，没有讨酒，更是趁我和布洛克去买酒的期间，换掉了浴袍并和娜塔莎一起铺好了客房的床。这大概就是布洛克选择相信他一次的原因——正常情况下，一个连药都敢嗑的人，还会在乎法定饮酒年龄吗？  
沃伦显然是特例。洗掉了那夸张的妆容，换掉了那些叮叮当当的朋克装，沃伦整个人一瞬间乖巧了许多，连嗓音里都带了点委屈，“我其实不是舞台上那种性格的人，只是……那是工作。摇滚歌手可没有乖孩子。而且如果我脱掉外套，小费也会多一些……”  
“你们这种含着金汤匙出生的贵公子，不是有那种够花一辈子的银行账户？”  
听了布洛克的话，沃伦苦笑，“但我父亲冻结掉了我信托基金。”  
我以为这会是个很庸俗的贵公子不想继承家业一心想玩音乐的故事，然而事情没那么简单——母亲因他难产而死，父亲更是恨他夺走自己最爱的女人的性命。从小被作为继承人培养的沃伦，并没有外人想象的那么幸福。人生中的每一个结点都是父亲安排好的，连最好的朋友和青梅竹马的未婚妻也是如此。沃伦一直逆来顺受，乖乖的接受父亲对自己的一切安排。每天两小时的钢琴课是他唯一的娱乐，十五岁的时候他开始偷偷自学吉他。一年多前，他通过了柯蒂斯音乐学院的入学考试，然而接到的却是沃顿商学院的录取通知书。父亲再一次操控了他的选择，但沃伦忍无可忍，一意孤行地来了洛杉矶，唯一的行囊是几十张自己写的歌谱和一把吉他。而他的父亲大怒之下，冻结了沃伦的信托基金。  
布洛克不以为然，他的父亲在他出生前就离开了，意大利裔的母亲多次改嫁，从来没人管过他。布洛克称沃伦是身在福中不知福，放着好好的五十亿不要出来活受罪。  
“我只是想证明我有能力选择自己的人生。我父亲连我该喜欢什么运动，该是哪个球队的球迷都要管……”  
“哦？你老爹让你做哪家球迷？”  
“额……阿森纳。”  
“操！你他妈的做得对！”布洛克叼上烟，拍了拍沃伦的肩，“那家不回也罢！”  
我整个人都是懵的，所以……阿森纳到底有什么问题？最起码“兵工厂*”这名字听起来就很酷！但没人跟我解释，布洛克也发现自己的重点应该转移到沃伦为什么嗑药上。  
“没有人一觉醒来突然决定做个瘾君子。最起码得持续三四个月才会真的上瘾，大多数人都是这样，出于好奇去尝试，尝到了甜头又变本加厉，直到有一天被钩住了，一觉醒来发现自己已经是瘾君子了。”沃伦无奈地笑了笑，莫名其妙地问道，“朗姆，你是怎么开始抽烟的？”  
“那时候我哥们都抽，有人给我递了一支。”  
“对，总会有个人带你入坑对吧！就像踏入地狱也得有个撒旦推你一把。”沃伦抿了一口布洛克给他准备的牛奶，“我刚去那家酒吧唱歌的时候，没人想听我自己的作品，就算唱了，也没什么人有反应。那种感觉真的让人很失望，我甚至开始怀疑自己是否是对的，怀疑是不是一直以来都只是自我感觉良好，一厢情愿地认为自己在音乐上很有才华。直到有一天，老板给我递了一支叶子。出于好奇，我有了第一次尝试。我嗑嗨了，像所有瘾君子的第一次那样。我无法控制自己，但我只用了十分钟写了首歌。我连路都走不直，但却摇摇晃晃地上了台唱了那首歌。整个酒吧都嗨了，还有人拍了视频发推特上。然而，等叶子带给我的那种快感过去，我再也唱不出那种感觉了……”  
“所以你就开始嗑药了？”  
“算是，也不算是……”沃伦叹了口气，“我不喜欢嗑药，也压根不想嗑。那些玩意儿没让我上瘾，但我无比渴望嗑药带给我的创造性。还有那天酒吧里所有人起立给我鼓掌的快感，我无法戒掉那个……我开始抽叶子，但它太毁嗓子。我就往咖啡里加小苯*，去自家医院开处方药的医嘱，从自家药店里买杜冷丁和吗啡。我想过戒掉，但又怕戒掉之后，从此写不出任何作品，也没有任何人再愿意听我的作品……”  
布洛克沉默了好一会儿，干了最后一口啤酒，把空罐捏扁扔进垃圾桶。我们都在等他开口，但他却一言不发的掏出手机，去搜沃伦所说的那个被传到推特上的视频。我们围坐在那，看着视频里的金发男孩——那时候的沃伦还没剃莫西干，及肩的长发微卷，即使不化烟熏妆也特有偶像明星的架势。眼神虽然溃散，但那弹吉他的潇洒劲儿让人完全移不开眼。  
很多年后，真成了摇滚明星的沃伦，依然把那段视频誉为自己的最佳演出，就连最毒舌的评论家也称之为“天使受撒旦蛊惑的三分钟”。只是戒了毒瘾的沃伦，再也呈现不出那样的表演了……

 

*阿森纳：Arsenal，有兵工厂、军火库的意思。但这里指的是英格兰足球超级联赛的阿森纳俱乐部。  
*小苯：苯丙胺的昵称。


	19. 戒断

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第十九章 戒断  
自从沃伦答应布洛克戒掉毒瘾，布洛克就莫名的和沃伦聊得很来。他们计划用八天完成戒断，每天依次递减药量或者用药性没那么强的替代，沃伦选定了美沙酮，他建议我可以和他一起，也算有个伴。  
“这有科学依据？”布洛克问。这是个蠢问题，毕竟布洛克自己都常常坚持些完全没有科学依据的事，比如酗酒有益身心健康或者只有酒才最解酒。但我绝对不会就此戳破他，漏气的气球一点也不可爱。生气的布洛克也是如此。  
“不知道，但《瘾君子》里是这么写的。”沃伦甚至从书架上找到了那本书，翻出来给布洛克看，“第八天就会有戒断后的嗜糖反应了。”  
沃伦无可救药的崇拜那个写下《瘾君子》的威廉·巴勒斯，并称他是“被低估了的天才”。我对于沃伦那套巴勒斯是“毒品教皇”“朋克教父”的说法不能苟同，毕竟我上一次听到这个名字还是在史蒂夫嘴里。至今我都还记得史蒂夫对这个什么巴勒斯的作品那种嗤之以鼻的态度。但沃伦不以为然，他甚至拒绝和我争辩，他说巴勒斯是他偶像的偶像，“你有不喜欢的权利，我也有拒绝知道你为什么不喜欢的权利。”  
布洛克表示赞同，就连娜塔莎都站在了沃伦那边。我一瞬间感到孤立无援，以至于我偷偷私信了史蒂夫，希望得到那么一丁点儿支持。但出乎意料的是，史蒂夫却表示沃伦是对的，甚至好言相劝让我别去干涉别人的喜恶。很好！史蒂夫，你重新回到我讨厌的名单上了！对！还有沃伦！我掏出笔记本，特意拿了支红笔重重写下了沃伦的名字。我开始赌气，直到沃伦到了上班的点，布洛克问我要不要一起去吃点东西。为了食物，我再一次妥协了。  
酒吧离沃伦的公寓不算太远，走过去也就几分钟，我们走在大街上，入夜之后的洛杉矶稍稍凉爽一些，被吹了一会儿，我过热的脑子这才意识到自己比沃伦大了足足十岁，该耍小孩子脾气的怎么都不应该是我。  
我主动想帮沃伦背吉他却被他拒绝了，“无意冒犯。但吉他是我的命，你不会随便把命交出去给别人对吧！”  
“额……”我愣了几秒，“没把命交出去，我也不会丢只手啊！”  
“好了，现在不是比才华的时候。”布洛克搂着我和沃伦的肩，“酒吧是个好地方，没有什么是喝一顿酒不能解决的。”  
沃伦被逗乐了，他说酒吧是一个没有过去也没有未来的地方，这儿就像一间候车室，只有特定的人，会在特定的时间到这儿来待一会儿。布洛克说这是句实话，他拍着我的肩膀却对对沃伦称赞有佳，“那老子永远不希望等到车。看看人家，会写歌的人就是不一样。你写得出来吗，巴克*？写不出来吧！”布洛克甚至把我的名字叫成了“美金”，我对此没有异议。如果布洛克能多爱我一点，别说“美金”了，他想叫我“列伊*”都行。  
“这不是我写的。”沃伦露出了一个近乎腼腆的笑容，“这就是我之前说的威廉·巴勒斯，这是他写的《酷儿》。”  
“不管这个人是谁，他是个天才。”布洛克宣布道。他在来酒吧之前就喝得半醉了，这会儿再多来几杯，明天估计都想不起来今天自己说过这句话，“而且你背下来了，金丝雀。你也是个天才。爹地可看不进去书。”  
布洛克喝多了就喜欢给人取外号，我也是用了好几秒才反应过来，布洛克称沃伦为“金丝雀”而不是“加那利白葡萄酒”*。虽然用酒帮别人取名字才是布洛克的风格，毕竟他真叫过我“威士忌”*。所以他就算真叫沃伦“白葡萄酒”大概也不奇怪……  
演出临近结束，舞台上的沃伦唱起来了生日快乐，酒吧里的侍者也送上了蛋糕，那个作为寿星的女孩简直热泪盈眶。只怕也是慕名而来，她希望沃伦能为她唱那首推特上大火的《Death》。  
沃伦明显犹豫了，没有点刺激他根本唱不好那首歌，但他今天凌晨刚答应了布洛克不再碰那些玩意儿。无法拒绝粉丝要求的沃伦，最终还是上了台。他没有呈现那首歌的原版，而是当场改编了慢版。  
我都不得不承认，沃伦在音乐方面是个天才，那么短的时间里居然能完成如此改编。如果说原版是他磕了药自觉无人能敌的狂妄，这个版本就是感叹无人理解的孤寂。虽然反响不如原版好，但可以说是非常特别的一种呈现方式。只是酒吧里的人们大多慕名而来，没有看到期待的演出说不失望是不可能的。现场只有几个人给了点稀疏的掌声。沃伦似乎很沮丧，但他照旧向人群鞠躬、致谢，他默默收好吉他，走向吧台。  
布洛克为沃伦点好了一杯可乐，他伸手搂着金发男孩的肩，“天使，我为你感到骄傲！”  
“我明明能做到完美。”沃伦叹了口气，“父亲总说我什么都做不好……”  
“你不需要做到完美，天使。你只需要做好你自己就够了。可不是什么人都能在那么短的时间里改编一首歌的。”布洛克微微勾起嘴角，安抚道，“你做得很好，唱得也很好。记住，你爱的是音乐，不是掌声。”  
我从没想过布洛克有做“知心老爹”的潜质，但布洛克对沃伦宝宝的抚慰却让我的思绪不知不觉回到了刚入伍的时候，布洛克是我的教官。  
从小娇生惯养的我吃不了军营的苦，而战争的惨烈更是让我起了当逃兵的念头。特别是那些粗茶淡饭吃了几个月后，我腻得不想再吃。布洛克当着所有新兵训了我一顿，“要嘛吃，要嘛饿死！”他给我下了死命令，但却在入夜之后偷偷把我叫出营房。  
“吃吧！我马子上次来看我，偷顺进来的。”布洛克用战术刀给我开了个咖喱牛肉罐头，“不许告诉其他人。”我几乎是狼吞虎咽，布洛克拍着我的背，他告诉我他刚来的时候也这样，还问我想不想当狙击手。我几乎是受宠若惊。但布洛克只是笑笑，“你很有天分，兔崽子。爹地可不想埋没人才。”  
狙击手的训练并不轻松，但布洛克是对的，我很有当狙击手的天分。巨大的成就感抵消掉了军旅生活的苦，布洛克的一对一指导更是让我不再想着逃离军营。在我正式成为狙击手的那天夜里，为了奖励我，布洛克和我做了。布洛克骑在我身上，扭动着腰肢，他俯身和我接吻，那时布洛克的右手与我的左手十指紧扣，“兔崽子，爹地为你感到骄傲……”  
那一年，我也是十九岁。  
我难以抑制地泪流满面，这一刻我瞬间明白，自己不是接受不了在战争里断了只手，不是断肢处有多么疼痛难忍，不是多么依赖那该死的杜冷丁，而是我的左手除了巨石砸落的噩梦，还有着我和布洛克关于第一次的美好……  
我用最快的速度冲进洗手间，把不久前喝下去的酒尽数吐了出来，我感觉自己在颤抖，万蚁侵食让我无处可逃，全身没有一处不疼，这几乎把我逼疯。  
“我在这，巴基。爹地在这……”布洛克来了，他试图卸掉我的假肢。  
“不！不要！”我用机械手与布洛克十指紧握，苦苦哀求，“不要走……”  
布洛克微微一愣，那双金棕色的眸子里转瞬即逝的感动，他用自己的左手与我的右手十指相扣，“爹地不走。”

 

*巴克：Buck，有美金、雄鹿、花花公子的意思。就是冬叉文里常见的“鹿仔”。  
*列伊：RON，罗马尼亚货币。  
*金丝雀：canary，亦是加那利白葡萄酒的意思。  
*Buchanan's Whisky：一个威士忌牌子，创始人是James Buchanan，他的全名即巴基的名字和中间名。


	20. 狠心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十章 狠心  
沃伦那破公寓里唯一的空调坏了，以至于加州那该死的阳光烤得在室内都觉得浑身汗津津的。好在娜塔莎回郊区拍戏去了，房间里没了女孩，我们也可以放得更开些。布洛克豪爽的脱掉了上衣，还随手扒掉了沃伦的。看了看两人的身材，我又低头看了看自己即将消失的腹肌，坚决咬死自己不热，但那头过长的头发还是出卖了我。汗顺着发梢向下淌，我那红棕色的T恤湿得能拧出水来。最终炎热还是战胜了我的虚荣心。我不太情愿的脱掉了长袖T恤。  
沃伦看起来也不太情愿，布洛克正色气的抚摸着沃伦那纹着翅膀的后背。十九岁的男孩其实很腼腆，对于非舞台场合的袒胸露乳不太习惯，更不要说布洛克趁他不备偷摸了一把那明显是在健身房泡出来的胸肌。沃伦躲得没地方躲，也就只能任由布洛克下手了。  
我瘫在沙发上，一动都不想动。事实上我和沃伦正处于为期八天的戒毒计划，动弹一下都让我难受，沃伦大概也是因为这个才任由布洛克上下其手的吧……  
但这不能怪布洛克，他又喝多了。  
一直以来我都坚信有一天布洛克会死于酒精中毒，但布洛克坚信的是一天一杯威士忌不仅能抗癌还强身健体。我早已习惯了他的胡说八道，但沃伦信以为真。十九岁的男孩真的很好骗，不过几句话沃伦就对布洛克佩服得不得了。而且布洛克那二十年的军旅生活真的很唬人，就算是十年前我刚入伍，他都能把我唬得一愣一愣的，更别说现在他的岁数几乎是沃伦的两倍。对于刚成年不久的男孩来说，布洛克简直是魅力十足。  
我们仨窝在沙发上，布洛克坐在中间，边喝酒边说那些他每次喝多了都得说一遍的故事，我耳朵都要起茧子了，但沃伦听得津津有味。我看得出来，沃伦有点喜欢上布洛克了，他甚至在给布洛克写歌。  
戒毒的前三天简直是折磨，我瘫在随便哪儿，动都不想动，无力到简直要陷到地下去了。最让我难以置信的是沃伦的毒瘾居然比我小得多，他甚至还有力气弹吉他并且考虑什么词和什么词押韵。几个小时前布洛克刚告诉我，我的杜冷丁用量甚至还没降到正常水平，这让我有点绝望。沃伦几乎已经“干净”了，但他仍在看威廉·巴勒斯的《瘾君子》，他说可以解解毒瘾。布洛克也想听，便让沃伦读出来分享。他正读到主人公被强制戒毒的部分，这听起来一点也不解毒瘾，反倒让我觉得自己正如小说里描述的那样难受——巴勒斯真的是个“被低估的天才”，他关于戒毒痛苦的描写，简直让我感同身受。  
布洛克喝多了，他醉醺醺地问沃伦，“他真的戒了吗？”  
“没有。他去了墨西哥很快又复吸了。”沃伦解释了一下，又想继续读下去，却被布洛克打断。他让沃伦换一本，说想听之前沃伦说过的关于“酒吧与候车室理论”的那本。沃伦答应了，从书架上找来了那本《酷儿》，他随手翻开一页，“啊！这是一个关于李在gay吧约炮的故事，你会喜欢的。”  
布洛克醉得够呛，不管沃伦念什么都能逗笑他。但等沃伦真的开始念的时候，我感觉沃伦是故意的，那段文字太过露骨，“他用身体的每一寸肌肤去爱抚男孩光滑而紧实的身体，如同变形虫这种单细胞生物般包围并接纳对方，美妙的感觉弥漫过身体的每一个细胞……”  
沃伦突然停了下来，他抢了布洛克的酒瓶，连带书一起放到桌上。金发男孩似乎鼓起了所有的勇气跨坐到了布洛克腿上，身子前倾吻住了布洛克。要不是我现在根本没有动的力气，我一定会揍沃伦。但出乎意料的是——布洛克居然推开了他。  
布洛克把沃伦重新放回沙发上，自顾自地摇摇晃晃地起身去了洗手间，从洗手间出来，就整个人倒在地上，醉得像不甘心让朗姆酒备受冷落的杰克船长。沃伦明显整个人都愣住了，他在那僵了好一会儿，才近乎失去力气地倒在我腿上。我犹豫了一下，还是伸手摸了摸他的头发，“想哭就哭吧……”  
我在沃伦的蓝色眼眸里看到了绝望，他故作坚强地咬着唇，明显在强撑着不让自己哭出来，这是年轻人的通病，没有人愿意在别人面前哭泣。但我看到的是他的泪水固执地眼眶里打转。我看得出来，眼前这个才十九岁的小家伙爱上了布洛克。好容易鼓起勇气，却被布洛克狠心地拒绝了。我本应该幸灾乐祸的，但此时此刻我却不能不去责怪布洛克的心狠。很多年后谈到这事，布洛克还在说我太善良。  
布洛克不能明白，处于戒断期最痛苦的不是毒瘾发作时万蚁侵食的煎熬，而且伴随而来的无法自拔的抑郁。他这个推开沃伦的举动，足以摧毁掉处于戒断期的金发男孩所有的希望。如果是我，大概会被逼疯的吧……即使布洛克可能真的就只是喝断片了。  
这件事在布洛克心里揭了过去，但沃伦没有，他明显对布洛克冷淡了不少，但那双湛蓝眼眸中流淌着的爱意反而有增无减。沃伦不再窝在布洛克身边，反倒远远地坐在床边，弹着吉他，一遍一遍地唱起了《Love will tear us apart》*。  
直到戒毒的最后一天，我们莫名聊到了那些个英年早逝的摇滚巨星，沃伦对这个话题似乎没太大的兴趣，反而是布洛克开着玩笑说二十七岁对于摇滚明星都是个坎儿。这时候沃伦才抬眼看了布洛克一眼，来了句，“二十七太久了。我只想活到二十四岁。”  
这句话把布洛克惊到了，我也一瞬间意识到这小家伙可能真的是被那天的布洛克刺激到了。金发男孩的叛逆再度显现出来，布洛克怎么劝都无法让他改变想法，沃伦甚至举了伊恩·柯蒂斯和克里夫·布尔顿*作为例子反驳，甚至说如果能写出那么一首好作品被人铭记，就这么去死也是值得的。  
“我在《Death》里就写过了，‘二十四岁就去见柯蒂斯’，你觉得我只是想押韵吗？”  
布洛克几乎气疯了，他深吸了一口气，强吻了沃伦，在金发男孩受惊的眼神中，松开了他，“你不就是想要老子吗？你如果活到二十五岁，老子就从了你！”  
第二天布洛克就整理好了行李，带着我离开了洛杉矶。我这辈子都不会忘记，我们在洛杉矶的最后一个晚上，沃伦的最后一场演出——金发男孩抱着吉他坐在台上，唱着《Just Tonight》*。那双湛蓝的眸子里无尽的绝望，配上那令人心痛的曲调，永远的刻在我的脑海里。我借着吧台昏暗的灯光看向布洛克，他自顾自地灌着酒，脸上却带着未干涸的泪痕。  
“为什么？”我问，“你明明挺喜欢他的……”  
布洛克看了看我，伸手摸了摸我的脸，笑容里泛着苦涩，他叹了口气，终究没有回答。  
布洛克，大概……你也不完全是狠心吧……

 

*《Love will tear us apart》：Joy Division的歌曲。该乐团的主唱伊恩·柯蒂斯于24岁自杀身亡。  
*克里夫·布尔顿：金属乐队的贝斯手，24岁出车祸身亡。金属乐队的《The four horsemen》就是《X战警：天启》里天使长变身的音乐。  
*《Just Tonight》： The Pretty Reckless的歌曲，慢版特别感人。


	21. 宿命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十一章 宿命  
我们重新上路了，走得太过匆忙，以至于我都怀疑布洛克没做好下一站去哪的准备。介于布洛克退掉了那辆车，再加上在洛杉矶的夜夜笙歌，几乎花光了积蓄，我们又得回归搭便车的日子了。  
我讨厌搭便车，但别无选择。我和布洛克的旅行，向来是布洛克做主。有时候我甚至觉得布洛克就是我的宿命。我生来要受布洛克欺负。  
沃伦把我们俩送到车站，他和布洛克拥抱告别，小心翼翼地问还能不能见到布洛克。  
“你有爹地的推特和ins，我会时不时发自拍的。”布洛克拐弯抹角地表明不会再见了，他大大地亲了一口沃伦的脸颊，“放心吧，只要你不换手机号，你25岁生日的时候，爹地会告诉你在哪见面的。乖，快回去补觉吧！晚上还得工作。”  
沃伦点了点头，塞给我一个礼物模样的东西，就头也不回地离开了。布洛克明显很不舍，但他坚持这对他，对沃伦都好。我看到布洛克在悄悄抹眼泪，还硬说是眼睛进沙子了。布洛克就像要送儿子上大学一样，看着沃伦离开，那小家伙头也不回，像逃离犯罪现场一样匆忙。为此他甚至撞到了人，还因为道歉还是什么的耽搁了一会儿。我拉住了想去解围的布洛克。我知道如果他去了，只怕就舍不得再走了。即使看着布洛克难过，我也不愿意把他拱手让给沃伦。  
宿命是种很奇怪的玩意儿，有时候就是造化弄人。那时的我们不知道，沃伦伤心欲绝的离开车站，红着眼眶一头撞进知名制作人恩·沙巴·努尔怀里，谁又能想到就是这么一撞把沃伦彻底撞火了。两个月后沃伦就出了第一张专辑《Archangel》，破纪录全专屠榜，主打歌《Rum》更是占据了公告牌榜首长达十七周之久。  
布洛克其实是相信宿命的，他相信是他的兜兜转转还是会回到他身边，若不是他的，强留也留不住。那时的我不明白，但很多年之后的一个午后，我和他窝在那个布鲁克林的小屋里，音响里放着沃伦的《Rum》，金发男孩略微沙哑的嗓音比朗姆酒还醉人。布洛克用带着浓重烟草味的唇亲吻我，他说“沃伦终究不是我的，但我知道你是。”  
当然，那都是后话了。现在的我蹲在公路边拆沃伦送的礼物——是那本《酷儿》。沃伦在扉页上用那漂亮的花体字写下了布洛克喜欢的那句话“酒吧是一个没有过去也没有未来的地方，这儿就像一间候车室，只有特定的人，会在特定的时间到这儿来待一会儿。”末了沃伦还在底下加了一句，“你我相遇在候车室，对视之后就此别过。”这句话最终成了《Rum》里的一句歌词，配上哀伤的曲调被反复翻唱。当然，那时的我们对此一无所知。  
我们花了整整两个钟头才拦下了辆风尘仆仆，以至于完全看不出原本颜色的路虎。车主摇下窗户，问我们去哪？  
我不知道这是不是宿命的安排，布洛克身边总是不缺金发蓝眼的男性。送走一个又得迎来一个。看着那留着金色长发，健壮得像个北欧神祇。我突然有几分晃神，也意识到这不会是最后一个。布洛克很招金发蓝眼的男人，走了史蒂夫，别了沃伦，候补及时得让我措手不及。我不知道，在布洛克的宿命里是不是有一长串排着队的金发男人，一个接一个时刻准备替补上场。布洛克对我的思绪一无所知，他朝金发男人挑眉，勾起的嘴角带着戏谑，“你去哪，猛男？”  
“不知道。”  
那家伙的回答差点没把布洛克气死，他自己可能也意识到了这一点，不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺，“我要去找我……弟弟。我手机连着他手机的定位，他去哪我去哪。”  
布洛克几乎没有犹豫，立刻将我连带行李塞进了后座，深怕眼前的路虎跑了。布洛克上了副驾，还把椅子往后移了一大截，挤得我差点没把昨天的晚饭都给吐出来。我们对于去哪向来无所谓，反正本来也没什么所谓的目的地。这荒郊野岭的不上车，只怕还要等好几个钟头。  
这个“千里寻弟”的家伙自称来自北欧，是来带叛逆的弟弟回家的。他说他叫索尔。果不其然是个北欧神祇的名字。布洛克开始怀疑北欧人取名的品味，为了缓和气氛，他开玩笑道，“不要告诉我，你家还有个无恶不作的恶作剧之神洛基。”  
“诶，你怎么知道我弟弟叫洛基。不过他确实挺喜欢恶作剧的。”索尔似乎瞬间兴奋了起来，“你们旅行的时候遇到过他吗？”  
布洛克明显眼角抽搐了一下，尴尬地回答道，“没有，就是猜的。”  
索尔有种北欧人特有的豪气，他热情地跟布洛克聊天，但话题几乎一直绕在那个素昧平生的“洛基”身上，以至于我都觉得那个洛基根本不是索尔的弟弟，而是童养媳之类的。  
“洛基确实不是我亲弟弟，他是我父亲的养子。”索尔解释道。  
“哈！亲弟弟不如干弟弟是吧！”  
这回布洛克的荤段子我算是听懂了，但索尔似乎并没有听出布洛克的话里话，他一本正经的解释道，“在洛基离家出走前，我一直把他当亲弟弟的。只是后来我不想把他当弟弟了……结果一觉醒来，他就离家出走了。”索尔的语句里有个可疑的停顿，但我还是听懂了，我想布洛克肯定也是。他近乎尴尬地轻咳一声，拍了拍索尔的肩以示安慰。相比于恶作剧之神，事实上宿命才是最喜欢搞恶作剧的那个。索尔来美国的半个多月里，从东海岸到西海岸，追着洛基几乎跑遍了大半个美国。洛基却总能精确的避开索尔，明明前一秒看定位还在，下一秒就消失了。  
“你确定他没在你手机上也安个定位？”  
布洛克调笑了一句，但下一秒索尔就一拍脑袋，“对哦！难怪他每次都能避开我。”  
我觉得索尔只怕是个大傻子，这么简单的问题我都想明白了，他想不明白。洛基明知道索尔在他手机上装了定位，既不关掉定位功能，也不换手机，明显就是巴不得你追着他跑，这还不简单，不追他等着他耐不住性子自己找过来不就好了。我们真正遇到洛基之前，我一直这么以为。直到遇到那个黑发绿眸的男人，我才知道太过天真的只有我……


	22. 骗子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十二章 骗子  
自从习惯了社交软件之后，人们开始喜欢通过社交软件片面的认识陌生人，就像现在我正用ins的用户搜索功能，翻看洛基·劳菲森的首页。  
洛基是个网红，准确意义上算是比较火的ins主。平时喝喝茶，聊聊人生，读读莎翁，偶尔发一两张自拍就火得一塌糊涂。看到洛基随便发个朗读十四行诗都有几百甚至几千赞，我一瞬间有点难过，我的旅行日记点赞数屈指可数，会按照日记内容评论的除了欠揍的安东尼几乎没有。当然，如果我再无视掉“点赞狂魔”史蒂夫和在评论里撩骚布洛克的罗林斯，理会我的估计只剩布洛克了。而且大多数时候还是他尽情嘲笑我之后，才出于同情赏了我一个红心。不过说句实话，洛基长得倒是真不错，除了发际线岌岌可危。黑发绿眸，和索尔没有半点相像之处，不过介于洛基是养子，想来也可以理解。布洛克似乎也发现了这个问题，他甚至说史蒂夫如果发几张自拍，也不至于发个风景速写都没人点赞。我对此表示赞同，想退出ins告诉史蒂夫这事，却不小心刷新了首页，猛然发现洛基ins上的定位就离我们不远。  
索尔立马将那个只咬了一口的芝士堡丢进垃圾桶，二话不说飞奔向我们正对面的那家餐馆，以至于布洛克对着那个垃圾桶叹了半天气。这也太浪费了。不过好容易才找到自己弟弟，大概也能理解吧！但布洛克说他这辈子都无法理解。他更加坚定了索尔是个人傻钱多的富二代的念头，他说索尔大概只是单纯的不修边幅。我没有反驳布洛克，但我确信索尔不是不修边幅，那顶多叫北欧颓废风。那头金色长发打理得不比安东尼的造型师差，虽然随性，但绝不是随便，从侧面看甚至有缕精致的小辫呢！那身被布洛克称为“流浪汉装束”的休闲装，我在沃伦的时尚杂志上看到过，那模特穿起来甚至还没索尔好看，就是衣服的价格高得我掰着指头算了半天，最终还是沃伦告诉我具体多少钱。他甚至毫不留情地补刀说比我的假肢都贵……  
我和布洛克就那么站在餐厅门口等索尔，我两不谋而合地觉得该给索尔和弟弟一点独处的时间，或者说我们压根不想参与别人的爱恨情仇。  
布洛克等得有点不耐烦，他面无表情地把烟屁股丢地上，用鞋尖捻灭的同时，又顺带把之前落在那的烟头们踩得更碎。烟盒空了，布洛克开始烦躁，尼古丁的缺失让他痛苦，仿佛细胞开始质壁分离，如同缺水的植物，开始尖叫着枯萎。索尔和洛基聊得也太久了些，以至于布洛克蹲也不是，站也不是。最终还是掏出了应急的尼古丁贴片。  
然而，就在这时身着全黑西装的男人突然从餐厅冲了出来，微卷的黑发刚刚过肩，缺乏阳光导致皮肤苍白得像吸血鬼，那嘴唇薄得一看就知道是个刻薄的家伙。  
“洛基……”索尔紧紧跟在那个西装男后边，一把拉住了他，“跟我回家吧，洛基！妈妈很想你！”  
“放开我！我根本不认识你！”被称作“洛基”的男人，奋力想挣开索尔的手却不能够，“你再不放开，我就要报警了！”索尔似乎特别委屈，犹豫了半天才松开了手。洛基揉了揉自己被捏出五指印的手腕，无言地翻了个白眼，头也不回地走了。  
这是我完全没想到的，我第一次见到比布洛克还不讲道理的人。大概也是因为心心相惜，布洛克也突然间对洛基有了些许兴趣，他拍着索尔的背以示安慰，布洛克甚至开始为索尔出谋划策。我就这样被落在后面，但我没来得及吃醋，只是一心扑在洛基身上，特意掏出手机，谷歌了一下洛基的名字。  
让我没想到的是，洛基还算小有名气，居然有自己的维基百科。我没来得及细看，就被亲属关系里的一个标蓝名字所吸引——洛基的父亲那栏写着劳菲公爵的字样。  
“劳菲……”  
我反复读了几遍这个名字。我记得索尔姓奥丁森，而不是劳菲森。按照索尔的说辞，洛基姓劳菲森，是索尔父亲奥丁的养子。我一瞬间没理清这复杂的关系，难道奥丁和劳菲是一对？  
好奇心驱使我点开了劳菲公爵的维基百科，图片上的男人发丝稀疏，看起来更显苍老，但那刻薄的薄嘴唇和洛基几乎是一个模子刻出来的。兀长的文字看都懒得看，我只是下拉页面翻看那些图片。百科上赫然有劳菲公爵在伊顿公学念书时，参加演讲比赛的照片，甚至有黑白的演讲视频。我瞄了眼布洛克的背影，偷偷用流量点开。视频里的男人，那半长的披肩发，微卷的发尾，一副救世主的腔调，那企图统治整个大礼堂的高傲神情，与洛基简直如出一辙。黑白照片看不出色彩，像素也差得离谱，但我几乎能想象出那双透着清冷的翡翠绿眼眸里闪烁着国王般的骄傲——劳菲，就是洛基的父亲无疑。  
我心中咯噔一下，暗叫不好，维基百科上并没有标注劳菲公爵的生卒年，但退出百科，新闻上分明写着公爵这个月底在剑桥大学有客座演讲。索尔说洛基是孤儿，但劳菲活得好好的！能去演讲，总不能是诈尸吧！我很快意识到这种级别的名人行程安排既然公布在网上，就不可能造假。纠结了半天，我居然用我这破脑子下了这样一个定论：  
骗子只有一个。  
不是社交软件，就是……  
索尔。


	23. 监视

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十三章 监视  
我们没有继续上路。  
一来我和布洛克并不为什么目的而旅行。我们向来没什么计划，因此也没有什么要赶的行程。二来索尔依然执着于他那所谓的“弟弟”洛基，而我还不准备和他撕破脸，因为布洛克自以为傍上了大款。我们最终在洛基ins上定位的酒店里也租了间套房。房费理所当然是索尔付的，布洛克怎么着都不可能当这冤大头。  
我窝在套房那柔软得使人塌陷下去的沙发里，直勾勾盯着睡得忘乎所以，鼾声连天的索尔——自从我发现索尔是个骗子之后，我开始无时不刻地盯着他，说是监视也不为过。我甚至把索尔的名字写到了我的笔记本上，就在沃伦名字的下一行，我讨厌那些金发蓝眼的家伙，为此我愤愤地在索尔的名字上标注了一个鲜红的“骗子”。当然，写之前我认真思考了半天自己有没有拼成“躺下”或者“炮友”*什么的，免得哪天布洛克偷看还得被嘲笑一番。  
凌晨三点布洛克就睡了，他喝得太多，一身酒气地霸占了主卧那张大床，发着酒疯把我和索尔赶去次卧。这一次我没有反抗，只为了能有个一直盯着索尔的机会。总得有人盯梢，布洛克指望不上，只有我。索尔毕竟是个陌生人，我睡不着，也不敢睡，深怕一觉醒来索尔就把布洛克卖到了大洋彼岸。虽然这种可能性不大。但知人知面不知心，这很难说。指不定索尔那一身名牌就是卖了洛基之后，才能买得起的，所以洛基见到他才会像见到鬼一样……  
我有几分困了，只能靠胡思乱想强撑着不让自己睡着。事实上我并没有告诉布洛克关于索尔是个骗子的理论，也不准备这么早说。在没有确切证据之前，就算说了，布洛克也只会一笑而过——他至今一直觉得我脑子秀逗了。我也没否认。毕竟布洛克喝多了说得最多的一句话就是“我没醉”，但他又确实醉得连路都走不直了。醉汉的话和想法一向信不过，而布洛克几乎随时都醉着。因此，我对我的“醉汉理论”深信不疑。  
我最终还是没熬过困意，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。等我醒来天都亮了不知道多久，索尔都已经睡醒洗完澡在阳台看着风景擦头发了。“醒了？”索尔说道，朝我点点头，也就算是问好了。我懒得和他搭话，只是给了他一个假笑，外加敷衍地点点头。  
布洛克还没醒，昨天他叫了客房服务，来了瓶杰克丹尼把自己灌得烂醉。他根本不准备早起。现在正瘫在床上挺尸，只怕不睡到下午，也得睡到午饭点。昨晚索尔也喝了不少，只是这个壮得像维京遗民的家伙似乎完全不知道“醉”为何物。现在的索尔，一头金发半湿不干的披着，浴袍半敞不敞，翘着二郎腿，坐在阳台看报纸，随性得宛如清晨光临人间的神祇。索尔端着黑咖，身边的桌上摆着足足五层高的甜点塔，上帝啊！我甚至不知道那玩意儿叫不叫甜点塔。但我没时间理会这个。在索尔的招呼下，我毫不客气地坐了下来，不发一语地快速消灭了一层。  
“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”  
我并不信他的邪。你个骗子，指不定还预谋着什么呢！到嘴边的马卡龙，可不能让它飞了！当然，我没有说话的功夫，就光顾着吃。索尔也不跟我多废话，只说要出去一趟。不用猜我都能想到他要去酒店门口蹲点逮洛基，我懒得插手这事，装作脑子不好使，专心致志吃着马卡龙没打算理会他，索尔也就摸摸一鼻子灰离开了套房。  
虽然我脑子不太好使，但心里也清楚得很，与其继续监视索尔，不如待在套房里守着醉得不省人事的布洛克。没有什么比守着布洛克更实在的。我不准备叫醒布洛克，现在的他抱着枕头趴在柔软的床铺上，好看得让人移不开眼。那漂亮的腰线和窄臀被薄被勾勒得有几分欲盖弥彰的意味，更别说床铺上那小幅度的凹陷……我就那么坐在地上，直勾勾地盯着布洛克裸露在外的一小节后颈，自行脑补完了全套。  
临近饭点，布洛克才呻吟了一声，近乎艰难地翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，那双金棕色的眸子就这么猛然和我对视了。也许是我的眼神太过炙热，让他吓得瞬间醒了过来，“操你他妈的，兔崽子！想吓死老子啊！”布洛克骂骂咧咧地下了床，也不和我搭话，自顾自地洗漱去了。布洛克耗费了小半个小时才用发胶定好了发型，但我们最终没离开房间觅食，而是理所当然地叫了个记索尔账上的客房服务。我们赖在床上，消灭掉已经晚了不是一点点的午餐后，布洛克突然对酒店的介绍小册子起了兴趣，“走！爹地带你健身去！”  
摸了摸自己那几乎要消失的腹肌，我没有异议，也不敢有异议。到了健身房门口，我这才恍然大悟布洛克所谓的健身，就跟请人喝咖啡一样醉翁之意不在酒。好在一进门我就看到了在吧台买饮料的洛基，立马二话不说揪着布洛克就过去了。幸运的是，布洛克没生气，洛基让他充满了兴趣。  
洛基买了一杯绿得让人心惊胆战的饮料，估计是青瓜、芹菜或者什么可食用的绿色植物，反正让人看着就提不起胃口。洛基似乎也没有喝他的打算，正在挖空心思地找角度拍照。他似乎受尽了折磨，好容易选出一张，在那P了半天图，却还是不满意，拧着眉头又重新开始拍。我都怀疑要不是模特是杯饮料，都可能撂担子不干了。  
过了不知道多久，我终于在ins上刷出了洛基拍的照片——那杯绿了吧唧的饮料，看着都渗人。但短短几分钟底下的评论已经不少了，清一色夸赞洛基的健康生活方式。我偷偷抬眼看洛基，他根本没心情在乎周遭，只是专注于不断振动的手机，一脸享受地刷着评论，那一看就知道刻薄无比的薄嘴唇，微微上翘，就着吸管抿了一口那“青草汁”。下一秒洛基的眉头一皱，一脸嫌弃并且毫不惋惜地将那只喝了一口的饮料丢进了垃圾桶。这个举动完全把布洛克逗乐了，他压低声音告诉我，洛基这浪费食物的行径简直和索尔简直如出一辙。然而，洛基并没有愉快太久，估计是看到了ins消息，索尔用最快的速度赶到了健身房。看到来人，洛基愣了一下，不可理喻直接写到了脸上，“索尔·奥丁森！离我远点，你再过来我真的要报警了！”  
这句话就连我这破脑子都嗅出了不对。我一瞬间反应过来，自己还是太过于天真了，以至于忽略了骗子不止一个这种概率极低的可能性——索尔的话不全是谎话，最起码他和洛基互相认识这方面铁定是真的。而且看洛基那样，我倒不觉得他真的会报警。但索尔似乎真的被唬住了，就像是卡机了一般保持着抬腿的姿势，上去一把拉住洛基不敢，放他走又不甘心。最终索尔还是只能眼睁睁看着洛基愤愤离去的背影叹气，直到这时候布洛克才过去拍了拍索尔的肩，“走吧！你需要喝一杯！然后好好告诉爹地，洛基到底是谁……”  
洛基是谁？  
也许这个问题实在太复杂，以至于索尔一口气喝了整整四杯龙舌兰还是难以开口。但在真正听到故事之前，谁又知道真相呢？布洛克也乐得再多来几轮酒。没有酒，谁又有听故事的心情？  
“他是我的男友……”索尔又灌了一大口龙舌兰，这才重新鼓起了勇气，“不……应该算前男友……”  
洛基是个让人琢磨不透的家伙，但索尔就是义无反顾的爱上了他。爱情本就是种冲动，更何况索尔本就是个意气用事的人，就此爱上了恣意妄为的洛基。那天洛基猛然闯入索尔常去的酒吧，像个出入社交舞会的老式贵族，微笑着用那纯正的温莎腔向酒保“宣布”给他杯完美马天尼。索尔就这么落入了一见钟情的熟套，沉迷于那微卷的黑发，性感的薄嘴唇，苍白却让人心生怜爱的皮肤，索尔渴望着看着他的眼睛，抵着墙将他吻到无法呼吸为止……就在洛基端起酒杯的那一瞬间，索尔走了过去，直截了当做了个自我介绍，“你好，我是索尔·奥丁森。”  
多么简单又直白的一句话，但谁都知道这句话背后的言外之意——奥丁森这个姓氏意味着富可敌国的资产和账户里数不清的数额。没有比这句话更好的自我介绍了。果不其然，洛基只是微微一愣，随即展露笑颜，优雅地伸出了手，“洛基·劳菲森。”

 

*“骗子”“躺下”“炮友”：lie有躺、说谎的意思，过去式lay又有放置、放下的意思，而放到某人又能引申出“性伴侣”的意思，an easy lay又有“荡妇”的意思，所以译成“炮友”也不会有太大问题。


	24. 洛基

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十四章 洛基  
洛基是个疯子，疯子中的疯子。  
这是索尔的结论，然而索尔没来得及讲完故事，就被门外的嘈杂打断了。我不是什么好事者，但布洛克是。布洛克热衷于看热闹，特别是世态炎凉、人情冷漠。布洛克从不相信好人有好报。他一脸幸灾乐祸，用最快的速度拉我过去，却看见蹦到大堂桌子上的洛基，一副随时要发表“演说”的救世主架势。洛基只怕是喝多了，拎着红酒瓶，在那圆桌上摇摇欲坠。也许是看到了前来围观的索尔，洛基一瞬间爆发了，手中的红酒瓶往索尔面前一摔，仿佛就此摔碎自己一颗真心。他指着索尔的鼻子破口大骂，“你算什么东西？都是一副臭皮囊，谁比谁高贵！”  
我不了解洛基，但我知道像他这样的人，压抑久了，一点酒精下肚，卸下伪装，忘掉心机，情绪也就在一瞬间爆发而出，索尔不过是刚好撞枪口上，好在死得也不算冤。我开始懂了布洛克为什么喜欢凑这种热闹——洛基被索尔从桌上抱下来，却反手赏了索尔一巴掌，看着确实怪解气的。“醉美人”洛基也特别给面子，对索尔又捶又打，布洛克也乐得看戏。最终索尔还是靠自己制伏了洛基，敲晕了直接将人连拖带抱弄上楼。好在大堂里人不多，围观的也不多，大概洛基也没红到随便什么人都认识他的地步，根本没人打算录下来，只当是喝多了耍耍酒疯，倒也没有造成什么不可挽回的后果。等我和布洛克慢悠悠地溜达回套房，索尔已经在开放厨房里研究怎么做醒酒汤了，“能帮帮我吗？我不太擅长这个。”布洛克点了点头，脱了外套就莅临指导去了。索尔似乎真的想学怎么做，只得拜托我去守着洛基。  
其实洛基并没有睡太久，我才刚在沙发坐下来没一会儿，他就醒了，默不作声地在那躺了好一会儿，就像根本不知道我坐在那盯着他似的。良久，他才坐起身，淡淡地瞄了我一眼，自顾自掏出烟来，叼上一根，走到窗边看夜景去了。黑暗中火星微闪，就连我都看出了洛基的焦虑，直到那烟燃了一半，洛基才一副下了很大决心的模样开口问道，“索尔呢？”洛基似乎认定了我是索尔的人，任务就是来看守他，我也不做过多辩解，只是回答在做醒酒汤。然而回应我的是一声冷笑，洛基叼着烟转身向我走来，优雅地坐在沙发扶手上，翘上二郎腿，语调里满是不屑，“就他？我家邪神做的都比他好！”说着，还越过我，往茶几上的烟灰缸弹烟灰。  
“……”我有几分尴尬，只得按照印象回忆起洛基ins上那只叫邪神的黑猫，勉强回了句，“邪神？那只黑猫？”  
“什么……你他妈的视奸我的ins？”洛基微微一愣，似乎这是个天方夜谭，一不小心手抖，带着火星的烟灰落下，瞬间将西装外套烫了个不大不小的洞，“该死！”洛基赶紧将烟头戳进烟灰缸，顺势拍了拍自己的衣角，一脸嫌弃地把外套脱了下来，随手团成一团往垃圾桶那丢，西装外套就那么稳稳落了进去，徒留一条袖子不甘心地挂在外边。速度之快，让人措手不及。  
我撇了撇嘴，“你ins有2M粉丝，怎么就叫视奸了！”  
“也对。”洛基若有所思了一会儿，又叼上了根烟，似乎吸取了刚才的教训，也就只是那么叼着，并没有点上的意思，“索尔最近怎么样？”如我所想，洛基把我当成了索尔的人，我别无他法只能说不知道。“不知道？”洛基那秀气的眉头微微一皱，“你怎么做的保镖？”  
“我不是他的保镖，就是刚好同路，搭了个便车。”  
“……”洛基沉默了，似乎是在思索着这种事发生在索尔身上的可能性，好半天才再次开口，“他怎么和你说我的？”  
“为什么要问这些，你们不是分手了吗？”我感到疑惑，也许我就不该或者说不可能懂洛基。  
“随便问问，你管我那么多！”   
“……”  
如果我是索尔大概早就被洛基这说话方式噎死了，好在我不是索尔，也早就习惯了布洛克的臭脾气，我叹了口气回答道，“他说你是他弟弟。”  
“说来说去都是这句话，他不腻我都腻了。”洛基叼着烟，说话有点模糊不清，“我不是他弟弟，但他确实有两个弟弟。一个叫巴德尔，一个叫霍德尔。只不过那个巴德尔才三岁就夭折了，霍德尔又是个瞎子。”  
我有点不知道该怎么搭话了，从一开始我就没想过洛基会这么善谈，只能干巴巴地问，“为什么和我说这些？”  
“哪有那么多为什么？”洛基溜达够了，重新倒在床上，失神地盯着天花板，“喝多了随便找个人聊聊呗！”我这笨脑子想不出什么反驳的话，也就只能点了点头，算是回应了。洛基大概觉得无趣，在床上滚了几圈之后，趴在床上支着头说道，“你不是我的粉丝吗？怎么不问我点什么？”  
我完全没想到还有这一出，只得绞尽脑汁问了句，“为什么你发什么别人都愿意看呢？”  
洛基猛地爬了起来，黑暗里他那双绿眼睛看得不真切，但我感觉得到，他直勾勾地盯着我，像是猫盯着老鼠，僵持了半天，洛基才彻底泄了气，“不知道。他们想看什么我发什么。”  
“我看到你发了那杯蔬菜汁……”  
“难喝得简直要命！还浪费钱！但有什么办法呢？就是有人愿意看，有时候我真的搞不懂一杯破饮料到底有什么好点赞的！”洛基愤愤地将嘴里叼着的烟丢在地上，掏出手机就开始刷起了ins，以至于房间里一度沉默，好一会儿洛基才不甘寂寞的开了口，“你叫什么？ ”  
“詹姆斯·巴坎南·巴恩斯。 ”  
洛基应了一声，不出几秒又来了一句，“我搜不到你ins 。”  
“巴基。我ins名是…… ”  
“巴基爱布洛克？”洛基对我的ins名嗤之以鼻，“恶心。还有，谁他妈的布洛克？” 我来不及反驳，只能说布洛克正帮索尔做醒酒汤。 但洛基似乎根本没在听，冒出了句，“哇哦！意大利裔。身材不错……” 想也知道，他翻到了布洛克的ins账号。  
一提到布洛克，这下我终于转过脑筋，出言反驳道，“爹地是我的。 ”  
“爹地？他是瞎吗？包养你这么大一只，真的不会破产吗？”  
洛基彻底噎得我说不出话，怪只能怪我这个笨脑子，斗不过洛基那伶牙俐齿，我开始有点相信北欧神话里所说的，并且开始好奇洛基会不会真的有条银舌头。洛基也就此消停了好一会儿，就着手机那微弱的灯光逛着社交网络。突然洛基在黑暗中清了清嗓子，用那迷人的英音朗读起了一段让我熟悉无比的文字，“公路旅行并不是布洛克提议的，当然也不可能是我。我可没那么大的勇气背个包，带五十美金就打算从纽约搭顺风车去洛杉矶。靠搭便车从东部到西部去，这简直是天荒夜谈，如果不是知道布洛克没有瘾，也不可能就此放弃酗酒，我差点以为他磕嗨了……呦，惠特曼的野孩子*你是赶不上了，准备做垮掉之王*的野孩子吗？”  
我并没有听懂，只能用沉默搪塞了过去。但洛基并不愿意就这么放过我，他抛下手机，坐了起来，坐姿端正得像个刚上一年级无知又胆怯，却被老师完全唬住了的孩子，“你的文字像件从一堆脏衣服里挑出来勉强还算干净但皱皱巴巴，还崩了几颗纽扣的衬衫，你往下摆打了个结，硬是别进裤子里就打算出门……”洛基断断续续说了很多，多得我都有点怀疑自己是不是根本听不懂英文。我知道洛基是读过书的，或者可以说他完全就是个学霸，伊顿公学和剑桥大学彭布罗克学院的学历足够漂亮，也就让他有了卖弄的资本。我看过他的维基百科，知道他出过一本诗集。销量不好，直到他当上网红，他的粉丝们开始痴迷那本诗集。但真正认真去看的只怕也不多。大多数人只是买上一本摆在书架上或是哪天偶遇洛基，请他在扉页上签个名再留上一句话，拍照发个ins之后便彻底抛在哪个不为人知的角落里积灰了……  
“我没有莎翁的功力，写不出哈姆雷特！什么诗集，不过是拙劣的模仿！我看不起这样的自己！”  
那时候的我读不懂洛基，甚至有可能在未来的几十年都读不懂。我读不懂他的高傲，读不懂他的自尊，只看到他扭曲病态地故作坚强。那时的洛基倒在床上，缭乱的黑发配上昏暗的灯光，极好的隐藏了神情，但他的声音透着一丝脑子察觉的绝望，“我他妈的就是当了婊子又想立牌坊，怎么着吧！写着一文不值的烂诗，却还妄想着就此大放异彩。我不需要被理解，也不可能被理解！我不过是拒绝把自己的一颗心被掰开了揉碎了当街示众，这又有什么错？这他妈的有什么错……”  
是啊，所有人都希望被理解，但真正愿意去理解他人的又少之又少。所谓的理解在事实面前总是显得那么的可笑又让人无可奈何。如今又有多少人愿意谈论莎翁和十四行诗，知道“莎士比亚”这四个字，都不一定能准确拼写出来，更何况是“拙劣的模仿”。我不知道怎么劝洛基，也没有那种颠倒黑白的口才，只得说了句早已被滥用的名句，“别想那么多，是金子总会发光的。”  
然而，这句话却把洛基彻底点燃了，“是金子总会发光？呵！梵高死后才出名，那又有什么用？能做毕加索，谁他妈又愿意做梵高？说什么洁身自好、淡泊名利，如果真的要名有名、要利有利，忙着谄媚逢迎还来不及，谁还有心情宁静致远？不过是掐出那么一时半会儿沽名卖直罢了！”  
洛基的话语太过文绉绉，我并没有听懂，但听语调也知道不是什么好话词。我天生嘴笨，正绞尽脑汁准备辩解的档口，房门就此开了。猛然亮起的灯，让洛基像只被踩到尾巴的猫咪，瞬间警戒地竖起了全身的毛。端着醒酒汤进来的金发男人宛如神祇，突兀却不显尴尬地截断了洛基的愤懑。“醒了？喝点醒酒汤吧！”  
“我困了，晚安！”  
洛基用最快的速度踢掉皮鞋，滚进被子里，把自己从头到脚都蒙上，严实合缝得恨不得就此融进床垫。索尔似乎也习惯了没多说什么，将醒酒汤放到床头，便伸手把蒙洛基脸上的被子揭了下来，“你不理我归不理我，总得把头露出来吧！”然而，被子一揭下来就对上了洛基那双瞪得大大的绿眼睛，洛基似乎也没料到这一出，僵了一下，扯过被子，愤愤地转了个身，不愿看索尔。  
“晚安，洛基。”索尔叹了口气，朝我招了招手，示意我跟着他一起出去，别打扰洛基睡觉。索尔出去时随手把灯闭了，我落在了后面，关门前一刻，黑暗里飘来了一声似有似无的回应——  
“晚安，索尔……”

 

*惠特曼的野孩子：指垮掉的一代，艾伦·金斯堡的《嚎叫》受到了惠特曼《草叶集》的影响，威廉·巴勒斯也有一部作品便名为《野孩子》。  
*垮掉之王：指杰克·凯鲁亚克，垮掉派三巨头之一，主要作品《在路上》。


	25. 讨厌的人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十五章 讨厌的人  
人们总说有酒有故事，没有酒又哪来的编故事的心情？  
洛基睡下之后，布洛克神清气爽地叫了客房服务，彻底把自己灌醉之后也就有了听故事的心情。索尔也喝了几杯，前言不搭后语地说着那也不知道真里夹了几分假，亦或者假里又掺了几分真的故事。醉汉嘴里的话最信不得，更何况他是个骗子，一个喝多了的骗子最信不过。  
故事其实不算什么新鲜，不过是个不厚道的老父亲派人调查儿子情人的种种底细并妄图拿钱侮辱他，将人逼走的老掉牙情节。听得布洛克都开始打哈欠了，他说还以为最起码会是个奥丁森家养子冒充公爵私生子的故事。没有人在乎故事的真实性，只是听别人的故事，哀自己的不幸。我们最终还是因为抵不过酒劲，在布洛克醉得不省人事之后就此不欢而散……  
等我睁开眼睛的那一刻，才发现了端坐在沙发里端着杯大吉岭，直勾勾盯着我的洛基。我吓了一大跳，也就明白了前一天盯着布洛克睡觉的自己有多么诡异。  
“干嘛盯着我！”  
“看你有趣，你管我！”酒醒之后的洛基一如既往地噎人，他优雅地翘着小拇指端着大吉岭红茶，小口小口吃着司康饼。我接不上话，也就只能翻身坐起来，自顾自地去洗漱。洛基也没多说什么，继续享受他那迟到的早餐，不！或许该是“早午餐”什么的，只是我不知道自己是否拼对了。毕竟我和布洛克从来都没有正点吃过饭，也没有讲究到把晚点了早餐取个不伦不类的复合词。  
等我从浴室里晃悠出来，布洛克已经窝在沙发里，毫不忌讳地坐在洛基和索尔中间。索尔随手抓了个马克杯，倒了一大杯红茶，瘫在沙发上牛饮。洛基皱着眉，脸上是毫不吝啬的嫌弃，他一副眼不见为净的模样，低头继续看书。为此我不敢再碰洛基的红茶，只得默不作声地给自己倒了杯牛奶。等我消灭掉牛奶重新折回沙发座，才注意到洛基手中地那本“书”有几分眼熟。虽然不少出版物都会用皮质封皮，但做工不会烂到和布洛克在便利店随手买的廉价笔记本一模一样。我小心翼翼凑过去，瞄了眼本子上的内容，确信了那就是我平日里乱涂乱画的笔记本，洛基正在看“讨厌的人”那一页。我只觉得脑子里有什么东西“啪”的一声断了，缓了一缓，深吸一口气用最快的速度将笔记本夺了回来，“你干嘛偷看我本子！”  
“你随手丢在地上，我以为是没人要的。”洛基耸了耸肩，无奈地摊开手，随后指了指索尔，“这家伙是挺讨人厌的，但为什么我的名字也在上边！”  
因为你也挺讨人厌的。当然我没有勇气说出口，憋了半天只能说出句，“因为……因为索尔把你描述得特别讨人厌。”  
此话一出，洛基几乎都要炸毛了，他愤愤不平地叉着腰，“凭什么！明明是那个奥丁森讨人厌，你给我划掉！”对此我是拒绝的，但我并不善言辞，一时半会儿说不出一句话来反驳，布洛克又乐得看我手足无措，以至于我最终屈服于洛基的淫威之下，划掉了洛基的名字。洛基对此特别满意，一脸意犹未尽地模样，活像只慵懒的猫咪，转着那双绿眼睛思考着怎么戏弄这群愚蠢的人类。  
我的笔记本不知怎么的传到了布洛克手上，他完全不顾形象地倒在沙发上哈哈大笑，仿佛那就是世界上最大的笑话，“哈哈哈，屎大颗！拼都能拼错，你他妈的还敢说自己读过高中！”布洛克随手从桌上抓了支笔就在“屎大颗”上打了个大大的叉，大笔一挥写上了“史塔克”。  
我觉得受到了莫大的侮辱，只可惜我没有能言善辩的嘴，也没有反应迅速到符合配置的脑子。正暗自决定不理布洛克的时候，那本笔记本突然出现在我眼前。洛基的嘴角上扬带着一抹狡猾的笑意，他用最快的速度拔下笔帽，将笔塞进我的手里，仿佛我面前是一份急需签字的重要文件，“来吧！快把‘布洛克·朗姆洛’也写上去！”  
这回布洛克难得愿意替我解围，他一把抢过洛基手中的笔记本，随手把自己的名字签了上去，“拿去兔崽子，这他妈的才像话！”


	26. 冰淇淋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十六章 冰淇淋  
我们再次上路了，前往未知的目的地，公路笔直得看不到尽头，似乎我们会就此一直走下去。  
由于洛基的加入，索尔那辆脏兮兮的路虎就连车底都洗得干干净净。就像我之前所说的那样，其实洛基并没有多讨厌索尔，只是一个劲地挑三拣四，试探索尔的底线。但一个愿打一个愿挨，我和布洛克毕竟是旁人，也不好多说什么。洛基拒绝和索尔说话，整路都在玩手机。大概是刷新得太过于频繁，看来看去都是那些，洛基也就腻了，没多久就开始看起了我写的日记。洛基太过于沉默，以至于车厢里尴尬得让人喘不过气。我没撑太久也就睡了过去，也不知道过了多久，就被洛基摇醒了。他满脸兴奋地问我吃不吃冰淇淋，我在布洛克默许地目光中点了点头。洛基似乎更加兴奋了。我们决定稍作休息，索尔把车停在一辆冰淇淋车前，洛基简直勤快得不像洛基，他甚至亲自跑去买冰淇淋。我几乎受宠若惊，战战兢兢地接过洛基递来的那足足三球的蛋筒冰淇淋，一个字都说不出。洛基只是微笑着说道，“快吃吧！再不吃要化了。”我半信半疑地舔了一口最上面那球朗姆葡萄，见洛基依旧一脸“讨好”，顿时觉得后背发麻。他甚至给布洛克买了一球伏特加口味的，就连他一直置之不理的索尔也有一个。  
这到底是怎么了？  
几秒钟后，我的手机“噔”了一声，提示洛基发了一条ins——“给好友的冰淇淋。”配图是粉色的冰淇淋车和我正在消灭的那份蛋卷冰淇淋。滤镜正常，配字也正常。没有tag，更没有艾特我。但总让人觉得哪里不太对？我半信半疑地吃完了冰淇淋，洛基这才露出了真面目，他用最快的速度冲会车内抽出我的笔记本，轻车熟路地翻到“讨厌的人”那页，“来吧！快在这写上‘洛基是好人，他请我吃冰淇淋。我现在超喜欢他！！！’”洛基那夸张的语调几乎让我僵住了，事实上我根本没想到洛基会在这种问题上纠结，而且还纠结了这么久。还有……为什么非是冰淇淋不可？  
“你自己写的啊！”洛基轻咳一声，掏出手机，郑重其事地读了起来，“我开始了新一轮的赌气，但这一轮持续时间还不到十分钟，布洛克就给我买了个冰淇淋。看在食物的份上，我也就勉为其难地原谅了他……”  
布洛克蹲在路边抽烟，听到这话顿时不顾形象地大笑出声，“你也真他妈的有够没原则的！一个冰淇淋就给收买了。”我无言以对，只能屈服于洛基的淫威，在被划掉的“洛基”后边写下了那句丧心病狂的话——“好人，他‘买’冰淇淋给我。”  
“你这英文水平……”洛基似乎被我气得不轻，一把抢过我的本子，划掉了那个“buy”，又用那漂亮的花体字添上了个“bought”，“就算不是过去式，最起码也得是第三人称单数吧！”我被逼入了众矢之的，却也只有委屈巴巴地抽了抽鼻子的份。  
好在这个梗很快就揭过去了，布洛克的烟抽完了，而洛基的爆珠不是他的菜，我们必须找个便利店给布洛克补充尼古丁库存。趁着索尔和布洛克去采购的功夫，我给史蒂夫发了个私信，祈求他救我于水火。史蒂夫几乎秒回了，好言相劝我和洛基好好谈谈。我听信了史蒂夫的谗言，并下定决心如果这条建议有用，就再也不把他的名字写到“讨厌的人”上。  
我绞尽脑汁想了半天，才问出了句，“为什么开始当网红？你不是个贵族吗？我记得贵族不是禁止拥有自己的社交网络的吗？”  
“贵族？”洛基冷笑一声，“什么狗屁贵族！不过是空有其表，占着个毫无用处的破头衔。临近消逝前的垂死挣扎。”我意识到自己闯祸了，默默低头谷歌了劳菲森家昔日的封地，图片里不断陷入红泥的古堡看起来岌岌可危，用荒无人烟、寸草不生都不足以形容那阴森残破的城墙，高额的维护费更是让人望尘莫及，无数艺术品和稀世珍宝被批量运走。劳菲公爵那光鲜亮丽的穿着和惺惺作态的虚荣心，掩盖不住流水席般的各色情人，昔日贵族成了被包养的小白脸，多么大的讽刺。所谓的贵族，早已成了过去式，那么……现在又会属于谁呢？  
“我不是劳菲，他恨不得把自己改名叫杜克*，而我，”洛基燃起了一支烟，似乎想靠尼古丁压压惊，“网红只是第一步，我还有第二步第三步……名和利我都要。人不能只有钱，却也不能没有钱……”  
“所以你就开口向奥丁要了一千万？”索尔的声音里透着怒气，难以置信地说出了我们启程之后的第一句话，“你把我们的爱情置于何地？”  
“呵，你本来不就准备出五百万吗？五百万！呵，你以为这是在打发叫花子吗？我们的爱情就他妈的值五百万？不开口要一个亿我都后悔！”洛基此言一出，别说索尔，就连布洛克都愣住了。  
索尔支吾了半天，才找回了自己的声音，却是沙哑不堪，“奥……奥丁说你找到他开口就要一千万。”  
“去他妈的，是他找到我，妄想用五百万让我滚得越远越好！”  
空气瞬间凝固，但我却嗅到了什么东西正开始融化。可惜我的脑子不好，想不明白只能干巴巴的开了口，“要不……我去便利店给你两买盒冰淇淋？”

 

*杜克：Duke，译为公爵，也可音译为杜克，是个不太常见的英文名。


	27. 安慰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十七章 安慰  
在事态发展得更糟之前，布洛克连夜带着我落跑了，但愿这辈子从此和索尔洛基们老死不相往来。除了洛基用小号加了我所有社交网络。但以他看完我所有日记都不给点回应的尿性来看，我和他确实是老死不相往来了……  
在搞清楚我们究竟身在何处之前，我和布洛克一致决定找个小餐馆坐下来吃点东西，喝上一杯。我们的伙食从高档牛排跌回了炸鱼薯条，就连饮品都从新鲜扎啤沦落到那没气的可乐。但我的心情好了不少，只有我和爹地的日子，总是比其他任何时候都来得愉快些。我还是不太习惯于和别人分享爹地。  
布洛克从手机定位上得知，我们位于密歇根州，离“汽车城”底特律不远，他问我想不想去看看破产了的城市。我说随便，反正决定权不在我，管他破不破产。布洛克也不再询问我的意见，自顾自地开始搜索底特律有什么酒吧好去，毕竟在他的概念里走遍全美和去遍全美酒吧是一个意思。我闲得无聊只能拿手机开始搜密西根州的地图，却发现与底特律相邻的一个工业城叫沃伦市。沃伦呐……这么巧啊！我本想跟布洛克说这个，却发现他似乎已经发现了，正在关注列表里寻找沃伦的账号。  
“小兔崽子，手机借爹地一下。”  
我被布洛克整得莫名其妙，却也只有乖乖把手机递出去的份，布洛克一把抢了过去，似乎在搜索什么，他的眉头越拧越紧，似乎是担心，又似乎是难以置信。他抓起自己的手机拨了个电话出去，又随即按掉了。布洛克烦躁地叼上根烟，却半天都没把火机打着。我只得把火机接过来，伸手将布洛克叼着的烟取下来，自己叼上点着了再还给布洛克。犹豫再三，我最终还是开了口，问道，“怎么了？”  
布洛克瞄了我一眼，呼出烟雾的同时重重叹了口气，“沃伦把所有社交网络的账号都删了。”  
什么？这怎么可能！  
布洛克这话几乎让我愣了一大愣。对于现代人而言，社交网络不亚于第二条生命，说社交网络拥有自己的独立人格也不为过，更别说沃伦妥妥的是个网瘾少年，一天不刷个几条都浑身难受。他的账号清空只有两种可能：一，系统故障；二，出事了。  
布洛克看起来很低落，他甚至抬手示意服务员来瓶啤酒，准备开始借酒消愁顺便把我们的旅费挥霍一空。见状我赶紧谷歌了一下沃伦，果然如布洛克所说，沃伦的所有社交网站干净得只剩用户名，就连他磕了药之后创作那首《Death》也彻底找不到了。所有关于沃伦的消息都消失得干干净净。输入沃伦·沃辛顿三世，页面跳出的只有沃辛顿药业，要不是小沃伦·沃辛顿维基百科上那栏亲属关系，还标注着儿子名叫沃伦·沃辛顿三世，我都怀疑沃伦是不是我在洛杉矶杜冷丁吃多了的产物。  
我再次不知所措地求助了史蒂夫，他一如既往地秒回，劝我让布洛克给沃伦去个电话。我瞬间觉得胃都搅成一团了，纠结来纠结去最终还是拨了沃伦的电话，将手机塞给布洛克。我不该这么做的，我该把布洛克护得严严实实，最好不被任何人看见。但我控制不住。我不忍心看一个十九岁的孩子因为布洛克轻生，也不忍心这一切因为我失去了有可能拯救一个十九岁孩子的机会。无论是我还是布洛克，都有可能因为今天不拨这通电话而后悔终生。  
电话迟迟没有接起来，响了好一会儿，那头才传来了沃伦带着浓重困意的声音，“喂……”  
“沃尔，是我。”  
“爹地！”沃伦似乎一下子清醒过来，语调里都透着惊喜，“我不是在做梦吧！”  
“当然不是。”听到沃伦的声音，布洛克明显松了一口气，随手把抽了两口的烟丢进啤酒里。有了沃伦，布洛克一下子受到了莫大的安慰，成了知心老爹立马就“烟酒不沾”了，“最近过得怎么样？”  
“很好……”沃伦似乎对于布洛克打给他受宠若惊，“我好想你啊，爹地。”  
“爹地也想你。想找张你的照片来一发，哪里想到你ins都删光了。”布洛克的心情明显好了不少，都能开口调侃沃伦了。  
“这个嘛，是秘密呦！我可是签了保密协议的！”  
还他妈的保密协议？你这是要加入中情局，还是被联邦调查局派去当卧底啊！  
布洛克一下子被逗乐了，笑道，“怎么？难不成我们天使要出道了？”  
电话那头的沃伦笑了出声，“这可不是我说的呦，朗姆老爹。”  
我开始后悔了，布洛克和沃伦聊得太过愉快以至于彻底忽略了我。他们聊了大半个小时，才依依不舍地挂了电话，我感到委屈，只能掏出笔记本来，在“沃伦·沃辛顿三世”和“索尔”之间写上一句——“讨厌金发蓝眼！为什么他们他妈的都这么好看”。我甚至还重重地加上了三个感叹号，但仍然感觉不到些许安慰，我愤愤不平地又把没给过我半点好建议的史蒂夫·罗杰斯写了上去，顺带在洛基给我买冰淇淋的那行，补上了句“都是他逼我的！”  
出乎意料的是，我的举动被早已挂断电话的布洛克尽收眼底，他“噗呲”一声笑了出来，隔着桌面伸手揉了把我的头发，“走吧！趁爹地没喝酒，我们好好乱个性！”


	28. 底特律

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十八章 底特律  
我对于密歇根州的了解不多，除了布洛克提过多次的精酿啤酒，就只剩密歇根湖肥美的白鱼了，表皮煎得金黄酥脆，内里仍是鲜嫩多汁，简单的调味再淋上柠檬汁，当真是做梦都想尝尝了……  
但当我们提着行李，灰头土脸地从驶往底特律的灰狗上下来，看到的不是哪间著名的白鱼餐馆，而是千疮百孔的汽车工厂。老城区里零星的房屋遥遥相望，碎砖烂瓦间是孩童遗落的缺了只眼的洋娃娃，无数碎了玻璃的窗户像骇人的面孔，空洞无神的眼眶透着无尽的凄凉。  
我和布洛克走在残垣断壁之间，仿佛走过早已远离的战场。脑海里满是子弹呼啸而过的风声和远处不知哪里传来的轰炸声……然而所有人都知道撕碎“汽车之城”浮华表象的不是战争，而是福利制度、财政赤字和种族矛盾。所谓的美国梦在曾经繁华的底特律彻底幻灭之后，所剩的也仅是罪犯们的温床与吸毒者的幻梦……  
底特律，一个没有未来，看不到希望的城市。  
我拍下了底特律的照片不加修饰的发到推特上，不一会儿便收到了洛基小号的回复——“汽车之城的废墟正好配垮掉之王的野孩子。”  
是的，配得很。洛基一如既往地眼光毒辣。底特律还真是太过于适合我和布洛克这类烂人了些。正如三个月后沃伦发布的那首《Rum》里所唱的那样，布洛克“不在乎过去和未来，除了终将到来的死亡，对一切漠不关心。只是挥舞着碎酒瓶警告撒旦，自己偏要晚点再回地狱”布洛克只在乎此时此刻是否有酒把自己灌醉，他没有对任何事情的概念，有的只是明天醒来不记得昨天，今天醉倒不去想明天……  
我们靠着导航穿过了破败不堪的老城区，抵达了稍显繁荣的市中心。布洛克最终还是如愿找到了事先选定的酒吧。只要有酒，他管他妈的是坐在哪喝。这是布洛克的原话。我们坐在几乎满座的酒吧里看着重播的意甲联赛，感叹着就连托蒂也老到该退役了。  
隔壁桌那人明显是个退役老兵，胸前被摩挲得光滑无比的“狗牌”应证了这一点。与他随行的家伙不知道什么毛病，在昏暗的酒吧里都戴着墨镜。布洛克推测是被那“狗牌”闪瞎了眼，以至于不得不戴个墨镜假装耍酷。但我认为那人可能只是单纯的有眼疾。我们甚至为此而起了争执。最终只得开了个赌局，赌注是五十美金。对此我极有信心，我“赌神”的称号可不是白封的。这可是安东尼·史塔克亲口承认的——为了防止我赢太多，他特意从顶楼办公室下来，当着我的面拐走了布洛克。最终我们用划拳决定由布洛克去试探隔壁桌，他对这个结果相当满意。布洛克总是对退伍老兵颇有好感，那家伙简直壮得像只金刚狼*，好在在“狼獾之州”见到“金刚狼”似乎也不算奇怪。  
布洛克特意敞开外套，把自己塞进工背心里的“狗牌”给掏了出来，大大咧咧地走过去，一屁股坐下来，“晚上好，海军陆战队第二陆战师，布洛克·朗姆洛中士。”说着朝那个老兵伸出手，“怎么称呼？”  
那老兵微微挑眉，伸手和布洛克握了一下，“陆军第一特种部队D分遣队，罗根·豪利特上校。”  
布洛克愣住了，立马起身立正站好，行了一个标准的军礼，“失敬失敬。不知道您是前三角洲部队直接指挥官。”他甚至朝我招手，示意我赶紧过来。我不敢怠慢立马起身过去，照样行了个军礼，“海军陆战队第二陆战队，詹姆斯·巴恩斯下士。”  
罗根点了点头，也就算是回应了。他身旁那个墨镜男，也站起起身，带着极为公式化的微笑，从皮衣内口袋里掏出名片夹，给布洛克和我一人分了一张，“斯科特·萨默斯，KCS冠名合伙人。有需要尽管联系我，克劳斯-卡西迪-萨默斯乐意为您服务。”  
我伸手接过，名片上赫然写着“克劳斯-卡西迪-萨默斯律师事务所”和“冠名合伙人”的字样。我和布洛克对视一眼，即便清楚这辈子可能都用不到，但碍于是豪利特上校的朋友，为显尊重还是把名片收了起来。我实在是想不通退役特种兵为什么会跟律师这种衣冠禽兽搅在一起？我抑制不住好奇，偷偷在桌子下面谷歌了一下，发现斯科特·萨默斯这个名字几乎和“成功人士”这四个字捆绑在一起，履历漂亮得就是所谓的“别人家的孩子”。这种人就该待在曼哈顿，喝香槟配鱼子酱，花五百美金设计发型，穿着上万美金的高定，脚踩手工皮鞋。动动嘴皮子就有大把美金进账，何必来底特律这种破地方蹚浑水，万一弄脏的裤脚，干洗费多贵啊！  
“不为什么，”斯科特面无表情地从皮夹克里掏出个纹路精美的铜制烟盒，里头的香烟码得整整齐齐，是我不认得的牌子，最起码布洛克没抽过。斯科特跳过罗根，给我和布洛克一人分了一支后，这才自己叼上一支。他就着罗根的一次性火机点着，深深吸上一口，呼出烟雾，这才继续说完那句未完的话，“就散散心……”

 

*金刚狼：Wolverine，本意为狼獾。


	29. 无奈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第二十九章 无奈  
人一生会偶遇多少无奈？我不知道。毕竟很多无奈是无法人为控制的，没有人能事先预知这些，更别说避免了。就像我去当兵的时候，没想到和平年代还会被送上战场，更没想到会丢只手臂在那里。所有人都有自己的无奈。有人受生活所迫叫苦连天，就有人苦恼钱多得没地方花；有人哀叹为何怀才不遇，就有人感叹为才华所累。但无奈归无奈，毕竟这就是操蛋的生活啊！  
没有人逃脱得了。人生唯一可知的，即幻灭和死亡。你我皆是如此，又何必耽于美梦？有些东西不属于你，终究是会失去的，毕竟这世间没有什么比失去更真实。  
斯科特喝多了，话也就多了起来。要不是这样，我们也不会知道曼哈顿最年轻有为的律所冠名合伙人，都有桩离不了婚。  
“自己的事都解决不了，还敢对外打包票说自己没有解决不了的案子，也是有够讽刺的。”斯科特一口干了杯里的杰克丹尼，示意侍者再来一瓶。但斯科特说得没错，人就是如此，明明自顾不暇，却还要多管闲事，“琴也是这样，整天替这个疏导，劝那个想开点，到头来她连自己怎么想的都搞不清楚。坐下来想跟她好好谈谈，一句话都不愿意跟我说。说什么缺乏交流，她他妈的是懒得和我交流！”  
“那就离呗！”  
“离不了。”  
“有什么不能离的？”布洛克叼着烟，缓缓呼出烟雾，今晚的尼古丁过于充裕，以至于布洛克有几分亢奋，再加上半醉，连那脸上都能瞧见一丝少见的绯红，“你不是律师吗？还不是说离就离了。”  
“先不说我能不能代理自己的离婚案，我本来就不是专攻婚姻法的，更何况涉及到太多问题，哪有那么简单？”  
斯科特冷笑一声，再一次掏出烟盒，里头只剩寥寥几支，他也不在意，抽出两根递给我和布洛克，又自己叼上一根。一晚上斯科特和布洛克来来回回地递烟，似乎是进行着某种神圣的仪式，抽烟不发给别人就会引发什么不良后果似的。搞得我都被逼着抽了好几根，甚至怀疑这一晚上过去我的烟瘾都能猛涨了。罗根一直没说话，只是自顾自地抽着雪茄，他直勾勾盯着斯科特的侧颜，灰绿的眼眸里透着一丝我读不懂的情绪。斯科特只是假装没看见，从头到尾都没给罗根递烟，罗根也没在意，就那么边听斯科特说话，时不时点头，边抽着雪茄配威士忌。  
“我和琴一毕业就结了婚，从几处房产到一车库车全是婚后共同财产，再加上投资、股权、收藏的艺术品，这不是一块蛋糕切成两半那么简单的。更别说还有女儿的抚养权，而且葛蕾家族是……”斯科特叹了口气，将烟灰随手弹在威士忌的残冰里，就此掐断了说了一半的话，“说了你们也不懂。这里边牵扯的利益关系太过于复杂。别说是我，出动整个律所都不见得能缕清。水太深，见不得人的东西太多，要是闹到法庭上对谁都没好处……”  
“你这他妈的你娶的是爱情，还是利益？”布洛克忍不住吐槽。  
“一开始是爱情，但等利益渐渐渗透进来之后，才发现爱情早就变质过期了。”斯科特呼出烟雾，借此重重叹了一口气，“别说这些没用的，说说你们吧！怎么有勇气搭便车去洛杉矶。”  
布洛克也算是反应快，见斯科特不愿再深入讨论这个话题，也就不再追问，“你们这些上东区贵族，今天想去夏威夷，坐头等舱就飞过去了，我们这种穷的响叮当的家伙，自然有我们自己的活法。”  
斯科特无奈地笑了笑，一不小心露出了两小虎牙，“我没坐过头等舱，也没去过夏威夷。来底特律是我第一次为了散心，离开纽约州。”  
没有人知道作为兰谢尔家和泽维尔家的养子，需要肩负些什么？我想我这辈子大概也不会懂，但我知道我无法想象别人的生活，别人同样无法想象我的，都是自顾不暇地在现实这个大泥潭里挣扎着求生存，谈何生活？我们本质上没有半点区别，不过是各自担心各自的烦恼罢了。同林鸟都要各自飞，更何况我们这些过客？  
从纽约到洛杉矶，走过太多路，遇过太多人。明明自己破碎不堪，却还在一次又一次帮助他人重新振作。我知道自己和布洛克的关系有多么病态，但又有什么办法呢？我不想去理，也无暇去理。我以为自己终会痊愈，也希望所有人都能被治愈，但事实上都只是在寒夜里依偎着取暖，祈祷着明天醒来身边不要是具尸体，从此无依无靠。  
这，就是活着的无奈吧……但又能怎么样呢？总不能为了从此不再经受无奈就去死吧……  
我们一直聊到酒吧打烊被酒保赶了出来，天还没亮，罗根他们准备找个地方休息一会儿，睡醒了再回纽约州，免得醉驾被抓，律师知法犯法可不是闹着玩的。去牵车的时候，布洛克一眼看中了那辆明显改造过的Confederate B120 Wraith重型机车，二话不说，就往那气缸上摸。  
“嗨！”斯科特近乎愤怒地伸手拍开布洛克的手，语调里多了几分不悦，“你再敢动她一下，我就告得你内裤都不剩。”  
“呵，想脱爹地内裤没必要这么复杂！”  
看着和布洛克毫无意义打着嘴炮的斯科特，罗根瞬间笑出声来，“谢谢你和布洛克。斯科蒂已经很久没这么孩子气过了。”  
“什么？”我没听清，追问了句。  
“没什么。”罗根耸了耸肩，望着开始转亮的天际，开了口“你知道斯科蒂究竟为什么要来底特律吗？”  
“不是散心吗？”  
罗根被逗乐，他抓了抓头发，说道，“这是个破产后的城市，但……生活还要继续，不是吗？”  
我还没思考出罗根说这番话的用意，却发现天已经微微亮了，“半死”的底特律开始苏醒，清晨的微光拂面，我在浑浊的空气里嗅到了一丝……  
新生。


	30. 归途

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴基视角，垮掉派  
> 又名：叉骨操遍美国，冬兵全程吃醋  
> 美国梦彻底幻灭后，如何寻找精神归属。嗯！你叉有没有操遍美国不是重点，重点是冬吧唧翻了醋罐子看谁都觉得人家觊觎你叉~

第三十章 归途  
我们告别了罗根和斯科特，随即又告别了底特律。这地方太破，布洛克待不住了，但他又不想回纽约。难得出来，就这么回去了也说不过去。我们没有所谓的详细计划，只是照旧到公路边搭个顺风车。我不太愿意，谁知道会不会他妈的又来个金发蓝眼的。然而我的反抗没有奏效，反倒挨了布洛克一脚，以至于一路上我都在检查自己屁股上是不是有个大脚印。  
这次我们还算顺利，布洛克选了个地方蹲好，指使我去拦车。刚掏出烟盒，叼上烟还没来得及点上就有辆红黑配色的车停了下来。车主摇下窗户，“去蒙特利尔吗？哥要去那办点事，顺便花个几百美金来上几炮。油费算我的，但我们能交替着开车吗？”  
靠！又他妈的是金发蓝眼！  
我实力拒绝上车，却怕再挨布洛克一脚，躲得远远的。而布洛克只是稍微迟疑了一秒，就过来把我拖了过去。我猜他是在脑子里思索了一下蒙特利尔在哪，发现想不起来之后果断放弃，顺手就把我塞进了后座，先走再说。  
“韦德·威尔森。”金发男人朝布洛克眨了眨眼，友好地伸出手，“怎么称呼？”  
布洛克微微一笑，伸出手和韦德握了握，随口给自己和我都取了化名，“阿尔维·库林那。后面那个是……杰克·班杰明。”  
韦德似乎特别兴奋，又伸手跟我握了握之后，这才发动汽车，“你们去蒙特利尔做什么？”  
“不去蒙特利尔，就捎我们一段。话说蒙特利尔有什么好玩的？”  
“你不知道蒙特利尔有什么好玩的？那可比阿姆斯特丹和歌舞伎町来劲多了！哥每次越境去加拿大办事，都要顺道去蒙特利尔逛逛！哪儿可不分红灯区绿灯区，整座城就是座妓院，买春比点份比萨都容易。如果有人问你有没有烟，想要的可不只是香烟那么容易……”韦德的话多得离谱，像被拔了插销似的，没个把门，就连布洛克都插不上嘴，只有干笑的份。过了好一会儿韦德才意识到我们的目的地不是蒙特利尔，“诶，你们不是要去蒙特利尔啊……那哥捎你们一程！有个人说说话也是好的，从皇后镇出发到底特律一路憋死哥了，简直沦落到只能和Siri聊天……”  
韦德实在太过于善谈了，一路上说个不停，简直比机关枪还快，荤段子一个接一个，陪笑陪久了布洛克都笑不出来了。于是，为了拯救布洛克于水火，我赶紧谷歌了一下，即使底特律和加拿大温莎市仅一河之隔，过海关极为方便，但从底特律开车到多伦多都得三个多小时，到蒙特利尔估计得八九个小时，虽然今天就能到，但舟车劳顿也是太折磨了些。这距离都快赶上开回纽约了。我把我的结论发给了布洛克，他没回我，只是开始有一搭没一搭地和韦德聊着，见缝插针来了句，“能不能过了大使桥把我们放在温莎市？我和杰克就准备去买箱冰酒喝喝。”  
“没问题，包在哥身上。哥知道个地特便宜，报哥的名字，你们能拿批发价，从底特律回还不用关税，特别合适……”  
我们最终还是逃离了韦德，布洛克也对顺风车彻底失去了信心。我们用所剩的积蓄租了辆车，买了两箱冰酒，准备就此开回纽约。难得有机会和布洛克并排而坐，对此我感到愉快，开了车载音响，打算听首歌助助兴，无奈调来调去，不是新闻就是天气预报。我沮丧地关掉收音机，也就放弃了听歌的念头。  
“诶，昨天顾着聊七聊八，我们是不是忘了问萨默斯为什么大晚上的戴墨镜？”布洛克突然想到了这个早已被忽略的问题，但谁又在乎呢？赌来赌去钱最后都会进了布洛克的口袋，结果都清楚了，过程也就不重要了。  
不多时，布洛克大概也觉得这么干坐八九个小时太难受，让我翻翻副驾的抽屉里有没有车载CD，翻了半天只找到一盘鲍勃·迪伦出道三十周年纪念演唱会的录制盘。  
“就这个吧！”  
布洛克也不挑，但我也清楚我们根本没有选择的余地。不一会儿，显示器上出现了歌名《My back pages》，后头跟着一长串的演唱者，随后音响里传出悠扬的乐声。光是曲调就让人不由自主地静下心来聆听……

深红火焰缠绕在我耳际  
趾高气扬地设下陷阱  
行走在烈火灼烧的道路  
意念是我心中指引  
我说“我们将在悬崖相见”  
自豪溢于言表  
昔日我曾如此苍老  
而今正是风华正茂  
残存的偏见赫然闪现  
“撕碎所有仇恨吧！”我嚎叫着  
脑海里充斥着  
是谁谎称生活非黑即白  
我梦见火枪手的游侠轶事  
有些东西不知为何早已根深蒂固  
昔日我曾如此苍老  
而今正是风华正茂  
前行路途上女孩无数  
却都带着欺骗和猜忌  
所熟记的古代政治历史  
都被行尸走肉般的传道者所厌弃  
不知为何，不假思索  
昔日我曾如此苍老  
而今正是风华正茂  
自诩的教授口若悬河  
太过严肃无从愚弄  
大肆宣扬所谓的自由  
只不过是校园里的平等  
“平等”，我吐出这词汇  
好似说出结婚誓词  
昔日我曾如此苍老  
而今正是风华正茂  
我站定军姿  
将矛头直指那些教书育人的狗杂种们  
哪怕他日我将成为自己的敌人  
此刻仍要振臂高呼  
我的存在即指引迷航船只  
可叹叛乱已从船尾波及船头  
昔日我曾如此苍老  
而今正是风华正茂  
即使蒙受虚无的威胁  
我的立场依旧坚若磐石  
太过高尚无从忽视  
他们诱骗我苦苦思索  
我必须守护些什么  
是好是坏，我如此定义  
不知为何如此相当清晰到毋庸置疑  
昔日我曾如此苍老  
而今正是风华正茂

我和布洛克就这么安安静静听了一路，多么好的词句啊！如果这时候陪着布洛克的是沃伦，大概能如数家珍地说出演唱者的光辉事迹和代表作，说不定还能弹个吉他唱上几句。但我不懂这些，只能干坐着陪布洛克细细聆听，深怕就此错过哪个音符。布洛克似乎也挺喜欢，直接开了单曲循环。多听了几遍，布洛克甚至都已经能跟着哼唱了。那句“昔日我曾如此苍老，而今正是风华正茂”，久久占据了我的脑海，挥之不去，反复循环。  
我们的旅行终究还是要结束了，但生活终究得继续。我已经不记得旅途中的种种细节，甚至连有些旅途中过客的面容都已经淡忘，我只知道布洛克带着我从纽约到洛杉矶，再从洛杉矶回到纽约城，他是一直以来陪伴在我身边的人。我不知道未来会发生什么，但我知道之后的旅途，磕磕绊绊或是一马平川，我们一定会一直一直走下去。  
重新回到位于布鲁克林的小屋，我感觉到自己的心都瞬间安定了下来，家的温暖瞬间将整颗心都填满了。布洛克和我不可抑制地吻到一起，最终跌进蒙了灰的沙发上，但我们不管不顾地扒掉对方的衣物，就此在灰尘中沉沦。我们多做了几次，以填补这几日来的空缺。直到两人感受到饥饿，这才勉强停了下来，叫了个久违的外卖。我格外想念街角的那家披萨和他家无比正宗的罗宋汤。我们就那么依偎在沙发边解决了已经脱成宵夜的晚餐，看着房里一片狼藉，我和布洛克一致决定能拖到明天的，今天绝对不收拾。为了逃避劳动，布洛克率先冲进浴室洗澡去了。徒留我笨手笨脚地换上干净的床单。  
趁着布洛克还没出来，我窝在地上，从包里翻出笔记本，翻到了“讨厌的人”那页，毫不客气得添上对韦德的强烈不满。末了，我注意到最下方被布洛克强行写上的“布洛克”，微微叹了口气，在“布洛克”和“韦德”之间加了条横线以示分割，又在“布洛克”之前添上了“巴基”和一颗红心，想了想又写上了句，“我爱爹地，爹地也爱我……”写到这儿，我有点心有余而力不足，又不确定地加了句“我想”。但身边却传来一声嗤笑，布洛克把我的脸掰了过去，与我交换了一吻，“兔崽子听好了，爹地只说一遍……爹地也爱你。”我感到前所未有的感动，瞬间鼻头发酸，死死抱着布洛克不放……  
活活折腾到了深夜，我和布洛克才迷迷糊糊睡了过去，就这么一直睡到了中午。吃过午饭继续瘫着，直到布洛克实在看不下去，这才把我拖起来一起整理房间。完成了大扫除，一清点这才发现加上两顿外卖的花销，我们的全美之旅居然还剩五十美金，不多不少就是出发时的金额，只是从原本一张钞票，变成了零零碎碎的数张和一把硬币。  
真好。  
什么都没变，又什么都变了。  
我就这么傻笑着看布洛克在厨房忙碌，偷偷取出笔记本，翻到一直空着的扉页，写下了那句脑海里无限循环的歌词——  
昔日我曾如此苍老，而今正是风华正茂。

 

——————END——————


	31. 六年之后：身在布鲁克林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外篇，全美旅行六年之后，一个不速之客敲开巴基与布洛克的布鲁克林小屋~

六年之后：身在布鲁克林  
在旅行结束六年之后，我和布洛克在布鲁克林的小屋第一次迎来了不速之客。门铃和往常一样晚于饭点响起，我兴高采烈地去开门，然而门外站着的不是外卖小哥，而是个陌生男人。穿着简单T恤的男人，戴着足足遮去大半个脸的墨镜，反戴的平沿帽下一缕不安分的金发落在外边。看到我的一瞬间，那人似乎特别激动，一把抱住了我，“好久不见啊，巴基哥哥！”  
“你……谁？”  
那人也不继续保持神秘感，立马摘掉了墨镜，“是我呀！你不记得我了吗，巴基哥哥！我是沃伦呀！”我直勾勾地盯着沃伦那漂亮的小脸，恨不得给自己一巴掌，看看能不能从这个噩梦里惊醒过来。沃伦对此毫无察觉，一个劲地追问布洛克在哪。  
“饭来了？”布洛克从房间里出来，还没走到玄关就被沃伦扑了个正着。布洛克就那么抱着沃伦，一时间也没反应过来究竟发生了什么，“天使？你怎么来了……”  
“明天是我二十五岁生日，想爹地了，特意来和爹地一起过呀！”  
布洛克摸了摸沃伦的小脸，仔仔细细把已经成熟不少的男孩从头到脚检查了一遍，“瘦了。但上镜好看。”  
看布洛克和沃伦聊得热火朝天，我有几分低落。我最担心的事还是发生了。过去的六年，我无数次暗暗祈祷沃伦会爱上别人或者真的按他歌词里唱的那样“二十四岁就去见柯蒂斯”，但沃伦活得好好的，专辑一张接着一张的发，演唱会一场接着一场的开，时不时和布洛克来个视频通话。负面新闻不是和老爸隔空对骂，就是给偷拍的狗仔竖中指……我多么希望这辈子都不要见到沃伦，但……布洛克想见，他甚至在墙上贴了张专辑附送的海报，天天盯着沃伦那精致的小脸看。我没有什么决定权，也就只能任由家里贴着别的男人的海报。  
我讨厌金发蓝眼的家伙，特别是沃伦！但沃伦就像个没事人，理所当然地留了下来，就连晚上都霸占了布洛克怀里，这么个我都难以受用的位置。我感到全身上下每个细胞都在抗拒，但又无力反抗。布洛克搂着沃伦，轻声细语地说着情话，把自己的意大利血统发挥到了极致。即使到了六年后的今天，在娱乐圈听惯了奉承的沃伦依然对这些受用。我都觉得自己有些多余，委屈巴巴地靠着床沿躺下，背对着他们，祈祷着睡着之后发现这一切都是梦。  
不多时背后传来了一阵骚动，等我转过身，看到的却是沃伦骑在布洛克身上，正试图扒掉自己的衣服，“你干什么？”布洛克似乎也有点吓到，制止了沃伦的动作。  
“爹地你不想要吗？”沃伦眨了眨眼，漂亮的蓝眼睛里透着渴求。  
“你还没二十五岁。”  
“过十二点了。”  
“还没吃蛋糕，不算！”  
“那好吧……”沃伦装出一副特别失落的模样，重新倒在了我和布洛克中间，“那爹地你……可不要后悔哦！”  
布洛克笑了笑，伸手刮了一下沃伦的鼻头，“快睡吧！”  
我一整夜都没睡着，思考着乱七八糟的问题，比如我们是不是要成三人行了？布洛克会不会换张大点的床？我到底要不要离家出走示威？事实证明多想无用，由于昨晚的苦思冥想，我被沃伦吐槽眼下的黑眼圈重得简直比他的舞台妆还夸张。这太过分了！要不是看在布洛克的份上，我掐死他的心都有了！  
“别这样嘛，巴基哥哥！以后我们就是一家人了！很快你就会习惯了！”  
我恨不得在沃伦洋洋得意的小脸上添点什么，最好是比我这两黑眼圈更夸张的熊猫眼，用我这铁拳头打出来的，多少遮瑕膏都遮不住的那种。但在我实施计划之前，布洛克出现了，他一手一个，把我两拎去吃早餐。事实上我和布洛克大抵已经大半辈子没吃过早餐这种东西了，但布洛克大概觉得不能亏待了今天过生日的沃伦小天使。布洛克喜欢看沃伦吃东西，他觉得沃伦太瘦了些，轻飘飘的随时可能被风吹走。  
然而，这么个温馨的场景，在午饭前急转直下——我们的家门再次被敲开，门外的男人穿着黑西装，戴着黑墨镜，梳着背头，散落额前的一小缕发丝泛着蓝色，“你好，我找沃伦·肯尼斯·沃辛顿。”  
“科特！你怎么来了？”沃伦似乎对来人的出现很惊讶，又有几分失望。  
“恩·沙巴找你找疯了！伊丽莎白电话都打到我这来了。”被唤作科特的男人抬手摘下墨镜，伸手接住了扑过去的沃伦，转头对布洛克和我点了点头，“抱歉，给你们添麻烦了！”说着，科特伸手揉了揉沃伦的头发，将挂在衣架上的平沿帽扣在沃伦头上，“玩够了没？玩够了，我们该回去了。别给人家添乱。”  
“那好吧……不能继续玩了呢，我的恶作剧差那么一点点就成功了。”沃伦嘟了一下嘴，似乎不太情愿，他将科特拉进屋内，“爹地，这是我未婚夫科特·瓦格纳。科特，这是我跟你说的布洛克·朗姆洛，这是布洛克的男友詹姆斯·巴恩斯。”这句话像个重磅炸弹投进了我的脑海，巨大的蘑菇云轰然上升，炸得我整个脑子嗡嗡的。就连布洛克一时间都没反应过来发生了什么。  
“瞧把巴基哥哥吓的，”沃伦似乎对这个恶作剧相当满意，“爹地是你的，谁都抢不走。”沃伦从科特手里接过一个信封，郑重其事地递给布洛克，“年底办婚礼，一定要来哦！还有下个月我在纽约有场演唱会，我给你们留了VIP座，别忘了！”  
我的祈祷再次实现了，但此时此刻我并不觉得有多高兴。沃伦这事像龙卷风般席卷而过，沃伦一走，布洛克就有几分蔫了。他照常坐在音响前，郑重其事地将那盘《Archangel》放了进去，跳到那首听了无数遍的《Rum》。金发男孩略微沙哑的嗓音从音响里传出，当真比朗姆酒还醉人。布洛克默默点上一根烟，就那么愣愣地听着，不做任何表情，也没有任何反应。我知道，他在进行的一种仪式，告别一段本来便不属于他的过往。我也识相的不开口劝他，只是在他身边坐下，静静地陪他倾听。  
一曲唱罢，布洛克突然转过头，用带着浓重烟草味的唇亲吻我，他的眼底含着热泪，嗓音微哑，“沃伦终究不是我的，但我知道……你是。”


	32. 后记：幻灭的一切

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《在路上》的主编洛基突然逼迫巴基写一篇后记

后记：幻灭的一切  
这个题目是洛基定的，我不知道自己会不会离题。毕竟我原本是不打算写这一篇后记的，但洛基执意如此，他说是时候撕碎一切美梦，看看这世界幻灭成什么鬼样子了。洛基甚至拒绝了帮我校对稿子，他说《裸体午餐》的原稿被风吹散，巴勒斯捡起来随手一摞就那么出版了。“你个垮掉之王的野孩子，就没必要吹毛求疵了。”  
这是我和布洛克旅行结束的第十个年头，所有旅行中的见闻都已经模糊不清了，翻看我的日记我甚至都不记得到底哪件是真事，那些又是后期的艺术加工。我和布洛克都累了，没有了旅行的心情。事实上我们回到纽约的那天，就一致决定：这辈子再也不旅行了。安东尼嘲笑我们年纪大了就成了没种的懦夫；罗林斯问我们去不去他的农场一起养老；史蒂夫笑称我们要学金斯堡开始参禅了；只有沃伦哈哈大笑，发来了一段语音，“所有美国的高中生、大学生都觉得‘杰克·杜洛兹二十六岁而且每时每刻都在路上搭便车’，可我现在已经四十岁了，厌烦了也疲惫了，就想躺在小包厢的床铺上逍遥地穿过盐地。”他说，凯鲁亚克都有厌烦、疲惫的时候，更何况是你们。对此我不置可否，布洛克也被逗乐了，笑得差点没把那老肺咳出来，“你才几岁，说这些有的没的！”  
我曾经尝试把旅途中所遇见的人都改为化名，但洛基，我的主编，拒绝了。他说这事凯鲁亚克干过，之后却后悔了。“他临死前都在忙这个，直到去世都没能完成。如果就连名字都要遮遮掩掩，怎么叫真实地揭露这个支离破碎的世界？”说得有理，最终我只能一一联系旅途中遇到的所有人，特别是斯科特，生怕他哪天西装笔挺的突然出现在我们家门口，笑容满面，递来的却是一纸传票。得到允许之后，我才把心放回肚子里，把稿子全权交给了洛基。  
十年究竟改变了什么？  
我不知道，答案也许是太多了，多得我们都来不及发现。不得不承认的是，有一天醒来，看到镜中的自己，突然发现自己真的老了。但布洛克不曾服老，他说除非有一天他再也认不齐意大利队的首发球员，否则他就不承认自己老了。然而现在的他，大骂着曾经所向披靡的意式大巴不复存在，掰着手指都算不清楚意大利国门布冯到底退役了多少年……时间过得太快，也就是一眨眼间，什么都变了。  
当年开着坏了空调的破车的罗林斯，翻身成了中产阶级，都能开着直升机播种灌溉，富得盖了间三层小别墅。  
当年请布洛克和我喝酒的老兵山姆，依旧在代顿做着战机宣讲员，周末组织个老兵互助会，过得还算自由自在。  
当年只会在ins上发风景速写的史蒂夫都开了自己的画展，那幅本要送给布洛克的素描改成了油画，取名为《烟与旅行者》，在拍卖会上拍出了两百万美金高价。兜了一圈，被安东尼亲自送到了布洛克手上。  
当年连龙套都没得跑的娜塔莎，嫁给了暗恋她多年求而不得的青梅竹马，有了两个可爱的孩子，在兴趣班教孩子们跳芭蕾舞。  
当年热爱摇滚的沃伦最终还是“死”在了二十七岁。在父亲去世之后，沃伦放弃演艺生涯回家继承家业，从此在娱乐杂志上消失，重新出现在财经版块。  
当年还在纠结于爱情与金钱的索尔和洛基，最终还是分开了。各自组建家庭，从此各自安好，互不打扰。索尔失踪太久，倒是洛基突然找上门，说要帮我出版十年前的旅行日记。  
当年痛苦于婚姻与利益的斯科特，还是和妻子琴·葛蕾协议离婚，没人出轨没人犯错，就这么和平分手了。让人大跌眼镜的是琴和罗根重新组建了家庭，而斯科特娶了自己的女秘书艾玛。  
当年那个话多得惹人烦的韦德，在《在路上》第一次印刷出版之后，找到了我和布洛克，搬来了足足十箱金酒，感谢我的书拯救他的公司于水火——由于洛基的坚持，我用了所有人的真名，以至于几乎所有人都从中得利，造成的话题足以让只出现了一章的韦德和他的酒厂连带火了一把。  
只有安东尼抱怨着，自己事业已经到了无法拔高的境界。我懒得理他，也就假装没看到。  
将手机随手丢到一边，抬眼才发现布洛克保持着手持遥控器的动作，在沙发上睡着了。电视里播报着州长埃里克·兰谢尔宣布参选总统的新闻，那说话趾高气扬的模样还真是够像一个人的。一时间想不起来，我也没纠结，关了电视就将布洛克抱回房间。  
我不懂史蒂夫宣扬的美国梦，更不懂洛基所谓的幻灭，只知道此时此刻，布洛克在我怀里睡得香甜。  
这就够了。  
我所想要的仅此而已。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《在路上》全文+番外完结


End file.
